


Precious Smiles

by Vampz



Series: Hiddlesworth [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, I WRITE WHAT I WANT, Infinity War Promo, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Probably ooc, Unrequited Love, korea - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 73,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: Tom is having a good time in South Korea, and during the whole Avengers: Infinity War promo tour, probably...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * แฟนฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเหตุการณ์สมมุติ ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงที่เกิดขึ้นแต่ประการใด ขอให้ถือว่าตัวละครทุกตัวในเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงตัวละครสมมุติ ไม่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับบุคคลจริงในเรื่องตามเวลาและสถานที่จริงนะฮะ *

 

เส้นขอบฟ้าราวกับถูกขีดเขียนด้วยสีขาวตัดกับความมืดมิด ผมนั่งเท้าคางมองกลุ่มก้อนเมฆสะท้อนแสงแรกของวันที่ข้างหน้าต่างผ่านเลนส์แว่นตากรอบดำที่ไหลลงมากองตรงปีกจมูก จากสนามบินในลอนดอน ผ่านไปกี่ชั่วโมงแล้วก็ไม่แน่ใจนัก แต่นานพอจะหลับพักผ่อนได้หลายงีบ ครั้งก่อนหน้านี้ที่ยังรู้สึกตัวก็มองเห็นเพียงความมืดที่ห่อหุ้มร่างกาย คล้ายกับเวลาที่เอาผ้าห่มนอนคลุมโปงแล้วผล็อยหลับไป

 

               กรุงโซล ประเทศเกาหลีใต้…

 

ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ได้มาเหยียบที่นี่ก็หลายปีมาแล้ว ตั้งแต่ตอนที่ธอร์ เดอะ ดาร์ก เวิลด์ กำลังจะเข้าฉาย รวมถึง… ได้หัวเราะกับคลิปเสียงหัวเราะของตัวเอง ที่จริงมันเป็นช่วงเวลาที่น่าประทับใจจนลืมไม่ลง และแฟนคลับที่นี่ก็ต้อนรับผมอย่างอบอุ่นด้วยภาษาอังกฤษแบบกระท่อนกระแท่นนิดหน่อย แต่…ผมรู้สึกได้ดีทีเดียว ความรักของพวกเขาผ่านสีหน้า แววตา และน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้นกับดวงตาเป็นประกายเวลาพูดกับผม ซึ่งนั่นก็เพียงพอแล้ว สำหรับคนที่ไม่ได้รับบทหลักเป็นฮีโร่ แต่ยังถูกรุมรักมากมายขนาดนี้อย่างผม

 

ครั้งนี้ก็ไม่ต่างกันเท่าไหร่ จะต่างก็แค่ผมไม่ได้ตัดผมสั้น ไม่ได้โกนหนวด ไม่ได้มาในลุคสะอาดสะอ้านเหมือนครั้งก่อน

 

มันไม่สลักสำคัญอะไรหรอก ผมคิดว่า... ความจริงแล้วการเปลี่ยนแปลงก็คงไม่ใช่เรื่องเลวร้ายอะไร หากเราเปิดใจรับสิ่งใหม่ๆ ที่ก้าวเข้ามาในชีวิต

 

ผมจะไม่โกหกว่าคิดถึงบรรยากาศการโปรโมทภาพยนตร์แบบนี้จับใจ เพราะพอหลังจากถ่ายทำเสร็จ โอกาสที่จะได้เจอกับนักแสดงหรือเพื่อนร่วมงานเรียกได้ว่าค่อนข้างน้อยเลยทีเดียว ทุกคนในกองถ่ายต่างก็แยกย้ายกันไปตามทาง กลับบ้านบ้าง ถ่ายทำเรื่องใหม่บ้าง ส่วนคราวนี้น่ะเหรอ ผมเลือกที่จะห่างหายไปและพักร่างกายหลังจากตรากตรำทำงานมาจนแทบไม่ได้หยุดพักตั้งแต่ช่วงต้นทศวรรษ

 

และผมก็คิดถึงเหล่าเพื่อนฮีโร่ของผมจากก้นบึ้งของหัวใจ

 

ใครจะรู้ล่ะ สำหรับบางคน นี่อาจเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่ผมมีโอกาสจะได้เจอกับพวกเขาก็ได้

 

               “นี่เป็นคีย์การ์ดสำหรับเข้าห้องครับ”

               “ขอบคุณครับ”

 

เบเนดิกต์ ทอม ( _ฮอลแลนด์_ —ไม่ใช่ผม) และพอมยังมาไม่ถึง

 

ทั้งที่คิดว่าพักผ่อนบนเครื่องมาเพียงพอ ก็ไม่ได้มีทีท่าว่าผมจะหนีพ้นอาการที่เขาเรียกกันว่าเจ็ทแล็กได้เลย และเพราะแบบนั้น หลังจากแตะคีย์การ์ดปลดล็อกกลอนห้องพัก เก็บชุดสูทกับกระเป๋าเดินทางให้เข้าที่แล้ว ผมก็ใช้เวลาอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ แหงนหน้าจ้องมองโคมไฟเดย์ไลท์บนเพดาน พลางจินตนาการว่าหากมันแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นดวงดาวระยิบระยับได้เมื่อไหร่ ตอนนั้นคงเหมือนกำลังตกอยู่ในความฝัน ภาพของอาณาจักรแอสการ์ดสีทองอร่ามตาค่อยเคลื่อนคล้อยเข้ามาในห้วงความคิด สีทองของตึก อาคารบ้านเรือน โถงบัลลังก์ ทว่าสูญสิ้นแล้วใน  กองเพลิง และเหนือสิ่งอื่นใด _ธอร์_

 

               ฝัน…

 

เสียงคนเคาะประตูห้องปลุกผมให้ขยับตัวออกจากผ้าห่มอย่างเกียจคร้าน ผมเอื้อมมือไปคว้าแว่นตากลับมาสวมใส่พลางพลิกข้อมือดูนาฬิกา ท่าทางว่าคงใกล้จะได้เวลามื้อเย็นแล้ว

 

               “ _ทอม เบเนดิกต์มาถึงแล้ว คุณเจอเขาหรือยังครับ_ _?_ ” ข้อความจากลุค วินด์เซอร์ผ่านตาเข้าในจังหวะที่ผมหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือออกมาเปิดดูรายการแจ้งเตือนข้อความหลังจากเผลอหลับไปเมื่อหลายชั่วโมงก่อน

 

เสียงคนเคาะประตูดังซ้ำ ในขณะที่เท้าของผมพาร่างของตัวเองมาถึงโถงทางเข้าเล็กๆ สำหรับถอดรองเท้าหน้าห้อง มือของผมหยุดค้างที่ลูกบิดประตู ลอบมองคนด้านนอกผ่านช่องตาแมวเพื่อดูให้แน่ใจ ทั้งที่ไม่มีอะไรน่าตื่นเต้นเพราะความง่วงงุนเข้าโจมตี แต่กลับรู้สึกอุ่นใจอย่างประหลาดแม้ไม่ได้เห็นหน้าแขกผู้มาเยือน

 

เขาจงใจทำให้ผมไม่เห็นหน้าเขา

 

               “ทอม”

 

ไม่ใช่เสียงของเบน และแน่นอน ไม่ใช่ลุคเช่นกัน

 

แต่คนที่มีน้ำเสียงแหบต่ำแบบนี้ แล้วใช้น้ำเสียงโทนพิเศษนี้ขานชื่อผม… หรือนั่นอาจเป็น _อคติ_ และ _ความเห็นแก่ตัวอันไร้เหตุผล_ ของผมที่ทึกทักไปเองว่าเสียงนี้เป็นเสียงสำหรับผมเพียงคนเดียว

 

เพราะเขารู้ว่าผมจะจำเขาได้อย่างแน่นอน

 

มือของผมทำหน้าที่ได้ดีกว่าสมองที่ง่วงงุน ผมไม่รู้ว่าอะไรเป็นตัวสั่งการให้ตัวเองทำแบบนั้น แต่มันก็เป็นไปโดยอัตโนมัติ ก่อนที่ผมจะรู้สึกตัวเสียอีก

 

และหากนี่เป็นความฝัน ก็ขอให้ผมได้อยู่ต่อในฝันไปจนถึงเช้าเถอะ

 

               _พระเจ้า_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

ว่ากันว่าเวลาที่เราเดินทางตามเสียงของหัวใจ บางครั้งบางคราวก็มีอะไรที่ไม่คาดฝันเกิดขึ้นมาได้

 

วินาทีนั้น เวลาที่สิ่งอื่นมีอำนาจเหนือสมองของมนุษย์ เรื่อง _การรักษาความปลอดภัยของดาราฮอลลีวูด_ และเรื่อง _ความเป็นส่วนตัว_ อะไรนั่นได้อันตรธานหายไปจากสารบบความคิดของผมโดยสิ้นเชิง

 

เกือบจะลืมไปแล้วด้วยว่าหน้าที่ของผมที่เกาหลีคืออะไร

 

ใช่ มือของผมมันไปไวกว่าความคิด เกินกว่าที่จะหยุดไว้และไตร่ตรองให้มั่นเหมาะก่อนเปิดประตู เพียงเพราะเส้นทางความคิดของผมได้จบลงที่ภาพของใครคนหนึ่ง และใครคนนั้นที่ว่าก็ดันถ่อมาจากออสเตรเลียเพื่อมาอยู่ตรงหน้าผมโดยไม่บอกกล่าวอะไรล่วงหน้าเลยสักคำ

 

               “ไง... นึกว่าจะได้เจอนายที่เซี่ยงไฮ้เลย”

               “เห็นนายที่ลอนดอนแล้วอดเป็นห่วงไม่ได้น่ะ”

 

เขาพาร่างใหญ่โตราวกอริลลายักษ์หากเทียบกับมนุษย์ไซส์ปกติแทรกผ่านช่องว่างของประตูเข้ามาในห้องโดยไม่ขออนุญาต—ที่จริงก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องจำเป็นถึงขั้นคอขาดบาดตาย และไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาเป็นคนไร้มารยาท เพียงแต่ ถ้ารู้คำตอบอยู่แล้วก็คงไม่จำเป็นจะต้องเสียเวลาถาม เพราะเขารู้ดีว่าผมจะไม่ปฏิเสธ และถึงเขาถาม ก็มักจะเป็นเพียงประโยคบอกเล่า เพียงบอกให้รู้ว่าเขาจะทำอะไรสักอย่างหนึ่ง ซึ่งบางครั้งมันก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องคุยกันด้วยคำพูดหรอก

 

เรามีเวลาว่างไม่มากนัก จะเสียไปโดยเปล่าประโยชน์ก็ใช่เรื่อง แค่เสี้ยววินาทีเดียว ก็มีค่า

 

แค่เสี้ยววินาทีหนึ่งที่รู้สึกได้ถึงไออุ่นของร่างกาย ลมหายใจปัดผ่านเฉียดผิวหน้ากับฝ่ามือใหญ่โตดูมั่นคงที่สอดเข้าในเรือนผม เรียวนิ้วพันเกี่ยวเส้นผมที่ยุ่งเหยิงหลัง ตื่นนอน ลอบขยำขยุ้มอย่างมันเขี้ยว ในขณะเดียวกันก็จับยึดและประคองศีรษะด้านหลังไม่ให้ผมหันหน้าหนีไปไหน

 

ท่อนแขนอีกข้างที่มีขนาดเกือบจะเท่าศีรษะของผมโอบรับตรงช่วงเอว ทำลายระยะห่างระหว่างเราสองคนจนหมดสิ้น

 

คริสกอดผมแน่นมาก แน่นเสียจนผมเกือบลืมวิธีหายใจ หรือบางทีผมอาจเผลอละทิ้งทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ผมทำได้ และจมจ่อมอยู่กับความอบอุ่นจากร่างกายแข็งแรง ภายในอ้อมแขนที่พันกันไปมาของเรา

 

ผมสัมผัสได้ถึงแรงต้านเป็นจังหวะบนหน้าอกข้างขวาของผมที่มีต้นกำเนิดมาจากหน้าอกข้างซ้ายของเขา มันเหมือนกับว่า... เรารู้สึกถึงจังหวะการเต้นของหัวใจที่สอดประสานกันและกันได้อย่างลงตัว

 

               “ปกตินายไม่กอดแบบนี้” ผมพึมพำออกไป ขณะวางมือตบบนสะบักของเขาสองสามที ไม่ได้หวังจะได้คำตอบอะไรที่ชัดเจน

               “เห็นผมของนายแล้วมันอดไม่ได้นี่” เขาตอบติดตลก ลมหายใจกรอกเข้าข้างใบหู มือที่จับเอวเลื่อนขึ้นมาตบกลางหลังของผม “และมันก็นุ่มฟูจริงๆ ด้วย ว่าแต่ เพิ่งตื่นนอนใช่ไหม ฉันมารบกวนนายหรือเปล่า?”

               “ไม่ ไม่เลย คริส” ผมส่ายหน้า คลายแขนที่โอบหลังเขาออก ริมฝีปากของเขาเฉียดไรหนวดบางที่แก้มของผม แล้วเราก็สบตากัน “มาถึงนานหรือยัง?”

               “ไม่สำคัญเท่ามาถึง แล้วเจอนายยิ้มให้แบบนี้หรอก”

 

ผมไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่ากำลังยิ้ม ไม่รู้ด้วยว่าตัวเองมีสีหน้าแบบไหน ผมไม่รู้อะไรสักอย่างจนกระทั่งเขาพูดขึ้นมา เหมือนเป็นระบบปัญญาประดิษฐ์ที่ถูกตั้งค่าให้ยิ้มเริงร่าตอนเจอผู้ชายออสซี่ที่ชื่อคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ

 

               “นึกว่านายมีเรื่องไม่สบายใจอะไร แต่เห็นยิ้มได้ขนาดนี้ก็เบาใจแล้วล่ะ”

               “ทำไมถึงคิดงั้นล่ะ?”

 

คริสขยับตัวผละออก หยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาโชว์ภาพบนหน้าจอซึ่งเป็นภาพถ่ายของผมในงานแฟนอีเวนท์ที่ลอนดอนเมื่ออาทิตย์ก่อน

 

               “แล้วไม่โทรมาถาม? ส่งข้อความมาก็ได้? ทำไมนายไม่บอกก่อนว่าจะมา?”

               “คิดถึง อยากมาเจอตัวจริงไง” ริมฝีปากบนใบหน้าหล่อเหลาราวเทพเจ้าหยักยิ้มซุกซน แต่แววตาหวานเชื่อมของคริสที่ใช้มองผมนั่นชวนทำให้หัวใจปั่นป่วนได้ไม่เคยผิดพลาด “แล้วดีใจไหมล่ะ ที่ฉันมา?”

 

ผมหัวเราะกลบเกลื่อน แล้วดึงแขนโตๆ ของเขาเข้าไปนั่งที่โซฟาในห้อง ก่อนทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างกัน

 

               “ถ้านายสำคัญตัวถูกต้อง นายจะไม่ถามฉันแบบนี้”

               “ไม่ต้องถามเลยด้วยซ้ำ”

 

และสำหรับคืนนี้ ผมคิดว่าเราคงมีเรื่องที่ต้องคุยกันอีกเยอะแยะเลยทีเดียว

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

คริสไม่ได้มีแผนจะไปร่วมงานโปรโมทอินฟินิตี้ วอร์ กับผม แน่นอนล่ะ เขาไม่ได้บอกใครว่าจะมา เรียกว่าเป็นทริปส่วนตัวสั้นๆ เพื่อที่จะมายื่นข้อเสนออะไรบางอย่างให้กับผมหลังจากจบงานที่เกาหลีก็คงไม่ผิดนัก ที่จริงเขาถามผมก่อนหน้านี้แล้ว แต่ด้วยความไม่แน่นอนของตารางงาน—อีกส่วนหนึ่งคืออารมณ์ของผมเอง ผมก็เลยยังไม่ได้ให้คำตอบที่ชัดเจนกับเขา

 

บางครั้งการมีสิ่งที่ไม่คาดคิดเกิดขึ้น ก็มีทั้งโชคดีและโชคร้ายปะปนกัน

 

แต่ผมมักเลือกที่จะจดจ่ออยู่กับข้อดี จนบางครั้งก็แกล้งทำเป็นมองข้ามข้อเสียไป

 

จากที่วางแผนว่าจะลองออกไปเดินสำรวจร้านรวงรอบโรงแรม สุดท้ายกลับจบลงด้วยการสั่งอาหารและเครื่องดื่มจากรูมเซอร์วิส คริสขอตัวกลับไปที่ห้องของเขา   ครู่หนึ่งระหว่างรอ เพื่อกลับไปเอาขนมหวานขึ้นชื่อที่เขาซื้อติดไม้ติดมือก่อนถึงโรงแรมมาให้ผมได้ชิม และเย็นนั้นเราก็ทานมื้อค่ำกันสองคนในห้องพักของผม อันที่จริง เราใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่หมดไปกับการเสวนาเรื่องสัพเพเหระหลังจากจบงานโปรโมทธอร์ แร็กนาร็อก มากกว่าที่จะสนใจสารพันสิ่งปรุงแต่งแปลกตาในมื้ออาหารเอเชียนรสเลิศตรงหน้าจากยอดเชฟฝีมือเยี่ยมเสียอีก

 

               “แล้ว นายเป็นยังไงบ้าง? ได้กลับไปเซิร์ฟจนสะใจเลยสิ” ถึงผมจะไม่ค่อยได้เล่นโซเชียลมีเดีย ก็ยังพอจะได้ข่าวคราวเกี่ยวกับเขามาบ้าง ไม่ได้จะเป็น  สตอล์คเกอร์เงียบหรืออะไร แต่ก็แค่อยากติดตามความเป็นไปของเหล่าคนที่ผมชื่นชม—คริสไม่ใช่คนเดียวที่ผมติดตามหรอก

 

ช่วงนี้คุณโรเบิร์ตเองก็แอคทีฟในโซเชียลแทบทุกแพลตฟอร์มที่เขาเล่น นอกจากจะน่ารักกับเหล่าทีมงาน เหล่านักแสดงด้วยกันแล้ว ผมคิดว่าเขาก็น่ารักกับแฟนคลับมาร์เวลมากๆ ไม่รู้ว่ารับหน้าที่แทน _คริส อีแวนส์_ ที่ติดเล่นละครบรอดเวย์เรื่อง _ล็อบบี้ ฮีโร่_ จนไม่มีเวลามาช่วยโปรโมทหรือเปล่า และเบเนดิกต์—เขาไม่เล่นโซเชียลก็จริง แต่ไม่ได้หมายความว่าจะไม่รู้จักอินเตอร์เน็ตหรอกนะ เห็นเขานิ่งเงียบเรียบร้อยอย่างนั้น แต่บางครั้งเขาก็ปากร้ายใช่ย่อยเลยเชียว

 

ที่จริงผมพยายามลดเวลากับโซเชียลมีเดียลงเพื่อเอาเวลาไปทำอย่างอื่น ผมทำแบบนี้มาร่วมปีแล้ว ก็ได้เวลาพักผ่อนเพิ่มมามากโข อย่างเล่นกับบ๊อบบี้ หรือใช้เวลาจมอยู่กับหนังสือกองพะเนินที่ซื้อมาเก็บไว้ตั้งแต่ปีก่อน หรือก่อนหน้านั้น (เรียกว่าดองไว้ก็คงไม่ผิด) แต่ไม่ปฏิเสธหรอกว่าบางทีผมก็ต้องติดตามความเป็นไปของโลกใบนี้บ้าง อะไรเปลี่ยนไป อะไรใหม่มา ทุกอย่างเปลี่ยนแปลงได้ตลอดเวลา และเราเองก็จำต้องปรับสภาพรับกับมัน

 

               “ก็สนุกสุดเหวี่ยงเลยล่ะ” คริสหัวเราะ ก่อนที่มือขนาดยักษ์ของเขาจะ   ยกแก้วไวน์ขึ้นจรดริมฝีปาก พอจิบไวน์เสร็จก็ทำท่าเหมือนจะนึกอะไรออก “เอ้อใช่ วันก่อนฉันเจอ _ยูเซน โบลต์_ ด้วยนะ”

               “จริงอ่ะ!?” นั่นนักวิ่งในดวงใจผมเลยนะ หมอนี่โชคดีเป็นบ้า “ขอลายเซ็นมาเผื่อฉันหรือเปล่า!?”

 

คริสหัวเราะอีกครั้ง รอยยิ้มบนริมฝีปากดูไม่น่าไว้ใจเหมือนเวลาจะแกล้งแหย่ใคร สักคน (ซึ่งตอนนี้ แน่นอนว่าเขาจะต้องหาเรื่องแหย่ผม) เขาวางแก้วไวน์ลง แล้วหยิบมือถือของเขาขึ้นมาแทน ปลายนิ้วหนาปัดไปมาแล้วสุดท้ายภาพของเขากับนักวิ่งในดวงใจของผมก็โผล่หราบนหน้าจอ

 

               “นี่ มีแต่เซลฟี่มาอวดนาย” ไม่ได้อวดแค่รูปเดียวด้วย

               “ร้ายกาจ! นี่มันเจ๋งชะมัดเลยไม่ใช่หรือไง!”

               “อิจฉาอะดิ” ผมไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลย ว่าเขาจะทำตัวน่าหมั่นไส้ได้ขนาดนี้ “นายต้องไปออสเตรเลียกับฉันแล้วแหละ ว่าไง จบอีเวนท์ที่นี่แล้วจะไปกับฉันไหม?”

 

และที่เหลือเชื่อกว่าคือ ถึงเขาจะยิ้มทะเล้นเล่นหน้าเล่นตาใส่จนน่าให้คุณ _นาตาลี พอร์ตแมน_ ตบหน้าเขาอีกสักสองสามรอบ แต่กลับไม่มีสักครั้งที่ผมรู้สึกเกลียดเขา บางทีอาจเป็นสิ่งที่คนทั่วไปเรียกว่าอคติบังตาก็เป็นได้

 

               “...”

 

อีกอย่าง พูดก็พูดเถอะ แรงมือของคุณนาตาลีก็ไม่เบา ถ้าโดนซ้ำเข้าคงน่าสงสารอยู่เหมือนกัน คราวนั้นตอนที่ถ่ายทำธอร์ เดอะ ดาร์ก เวิลด์ ก็หลุดขำแล้วถ่ายซ่อมกันหลายครั้ง จนผมเผลอคิดว่าในวันนั้นอาจไม่มีทางถ่ายทำฉากธอร์กับเจนคุยกันท่ามกลางสายฝนที่ว่าได้สำเร็จเลยทีเดียว

 

               “เอาน่า ไม่งอนน่าทอม” ผมไม่แน่ใจว่ากำลังทำสีหน้าและแววตาแบบไหน คริสถึงได้กล่าวหาว่าผมงอน ความจริงคือไม่ใช่เลยสักนิด

               “บ้าเหรอ ฉันจะงอนนายทำไมล่ะ ไม่ได้โกรธด้วย” แต่ไม่ได้บอกออกไปหรอกว่าหมั่นไส้มาก นั่นไม่ใช่นิสัยของผม ถึงจะรู้สึกแบบนั้นจริงก็เถอะ

               “อ่ะนี่ กินเค้กนี่สิ” คริสใช้ช้อนตัก—เรียกว่าจ้วงเค้กช็อคโกแลตคำเบ้อเริ่มยื่นมาจ่อปากผมน่าจะเหมาะกว่า “อร่อยมากนะ อ้าปากเร็ว”

 

ผมลังเลนิดหน่อยในทีแรก แต่เรื่องของหวานโดยเฉพาะเค้กที่เป็นของโปรด จะให้ปฏิเสธก็คงยาก และคริสก็รู้ดี เขารู้จักผมดีเกินไป แถมยังใช้จุดอ่อนเรื่องนี้เล่นงานผมจนอยู่หมัด

 

และผมคิดไม่ผิดที่เชื่อใจเขา แค่รสสัมผัสหวานละมุนของช็อกโกแลตที่แตะปลายลิ้นก็เหมือนได้ขึ้นสวรรค์ เนื้อเค้กนุ่มฟูก็ราวกับจะละลายไปในทันทีที่ถูกความร้อนในช่องปาก พอกัดเข้าเต็มคำความสุขก็พุ่งพล่านไปทั่วร่างกาย บางทีคริสอาจมองเห็นประกายสีรุ้งระยิบระยับเหมือนสะพานไบฟรอสต์ในแววตาของผมได้ชัดเจนหลังเลนส์แว่นสายตากรอบดำก็ตอนนี้แหละ

 

               “ไงล่ะ บอกแล้วว่าอร่อย”

               “นี่มันเหมือนได้ขึ้นสวรรค์มากๆ _พระเจ้า_ คริส เค้กนี่ _โคตรอร่อย_ เลย!”

 

เขายิ้ม หรือหัวเราะ หรืออะไรสักอย่างกับท่าทางของผม ผมไม่ทันได้สังเกต ก่อนที่เขาจะโน้มตัวเข้ามาใกล้ แล้วเอื้อมมือไปหยิบกระดาษทิชชู่บนโต๊ะมาเช็ดหน้า—ความจริงเรียกว่าไรหนวดรอบริมฝีปากของผมคงเหมาะกว่า...

 

               “โทษที เลอะหมดเลย”

 

หันมาเจอเขาอีกทีนี่ก็... เดี๋ยว!

 

นี่มันใกล้... ใกล้แบบระยะ _อันตรายเ_ กินไปแล้—

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

               “โทษที ทอม”

 

มือของคริสค้างอยู่ที่ปากของผมครู่ใหญ่ พอเริ่มรู้สึกตัวอีกที สายตาเขาดูเลิ่กลั่ก ลุกลี้ลุกลน ริมฝีปากเผยออ้าออก แล้วก็หุบปากฉับ แล้วก็อ้าปากเหมือนจะพูด แต่ก็ไม่มีเสียงอื่นนอกจากคำขอโทษขอโพยเหมือนคนตกใจหลุดออกมา แล้วก็รีบชักมือและถดตัวกลับไปพร้อมกับก้อนทิชชู่เปื้อนเศษช็อกโกแลตซึ่งถูกขยำอยู่ในกำมือ

 

               “รุ่มร่ามไปหน่อย มึนหัวน่ะ โทษที สงสัยเมาเครื่องบิน หรือไม่ก็ไวน์นี่ล่ะมั้ง?” คริสทำให้ทุกอย่างผ่อนคลายลงด้วยเสียงหัวเราะต่ำๆ ในลำคอ ผมไม่ค่อยแน่ใจว่าเขาพูดความจริง แต่เมื่อเขาพูดแบบนั้น หน้าที่ของผมก็แค่เชื่อใจเขาอย่างที่เคยทำตลอดเก้าปีที่ผ่านมา

               “ฉันไม่เป็นไร… นายโอเคนะ?” แต่ถึงปากผมจะพูดไปแบบนั้น ไอ้ที่ประท้วงอย่างรุนแรงอยู่ตรงหน้าอกข้างซ้ายทำให้ผมหนักใจไม่น้อยเลย

 

รสอ่อนหวานอันนุ่มนวลของช็อกโกแลตและเนื้อเค้กซึ่งติดค้างบนริมฝีปากของผมเริ่มจางหายไป ที่หลงเหลือไว้เป็นร่องรอยสุดท้ายให้ระลึกถึง ฝากความรัญจวนใจให้คอยถวิลหา ทว่าทรมานเหลือคณายามต้องผละจากกลิ่นกรุ่นละมุนลิ้น คือรสชาติขมเฝื่อนเหมือนใจที่ร้าวราน

 

สาบานได้เลยว่านั่น… นั่นไม่ได้หมายความว่าผมคาดหวังอะไรจากเขามากไปกว่านี้ ผมรู้ผมไม่ควรคิดอะไร ผมก็เพียงแค่รำพึงถึงรสของขนมหวานที่ติดค้างบนริมฝีปาก และเค้กเป็นจุดอ่อนร่วมกันของเราทั้งสองคน

 

แต่กลิ่นกายเหมือนไอแดดอ่อนริมทะเล ปนกับลมหายใจอุ่นที่ปะทะบนใบหน้าเมื่อครู่ทำให้เลนส์แว่นสายตาขึ้นฝ้าขาว นั่นก็ราวกับจะตั้งตัวเป็นต้นตอของพายุในใจที่เพิ่งเริ่มพัดพาความรู้สึกที่โหยหามานานให้โหมกระพือจนน่ากลัว

 

น่ากลัวจนหัวใจของผมแทบทะลุออกมาจากหน้าอก ถ้ามีรอยร้าวมากกว่านี้อีกนิดคงได้แตกเป็นเสี่ยง

 

               “แล้วก็... ขอบคุณ...”

 

ผมเม้มปาก ขณะลอบมองริมฝีปากเปื้อนสีไวน์จรดบนขอบแก้วอย่างระมัดระวัง ปล่อยให้ความเงียบงันอันน่ากระอักกระอ่วนโรยตัวเข้าปกคลุมบทสนทนา สลัดความคิดวุ่นวายในหัวด้วยสติที่เกือบจะฟั่นเฟือน โดยจดจ่อกับการจัดการเค้กช็อกโกแล็ตจากสรวงสวรรค์ให้หมดไป

 

คริสไม่ได้พูดหรือชวนผมคุยอะไรอีก เขาเงียบไปพักใหญ่ เอาแต่รินไวน์ใส่แก้วของตนเองอีกครั้ง หรือสอง หรือสามครั้งก็ไม่แน่ใจ— _บางทีอาจมากกว่านั้น_ และทุกครั้งที่กล่าวมา ผมเห็นเขายกขึ้นซดรวดเดียวหมดแก้ว พอสังเกตดีดีผมถึงได้เห็นว่าสีหน้าของเขาแดงก่ำ แดงตั้งแต่หน้าจนถึงคอ อาจรวมไปถึงใบหูนั่นด้วย

 

               “เฮ้ พอก่อนมั้ย คริส?” บางทีคงถึงเวลาที่เพื่อนสนิทอย่างผมต้องออกปากปรามเขา ก่อนจะเมาเละเทะจนกลับห้องไม่ถูก

               คริสวางแก้วลงกับโต๊ะ โอเค อาจจะเหมือนกระแทกลงกับโต๊ะมากกว่า “เมื่อตะกี้นายขอบคุณ? เรื่อง?”

               “เอ่อ… เค้กนี่ไง” ผมตอบ หลังจากแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปาก ทำความสะอาดเศษช็อกโกแลตที่เลอะติดเรียวนิ้วตอนที่ใช้มันประคองก้อนเค้กไม่ให้ร่วงหล่นก่อนยัดเข้าปากด้วยปลายลิ้น

 

พอเห็นเขาเอนหลัง ศีรษะเกยพนักพิงโซฟา พ่นลมหายใจออกเฮือกใหญ่ขณะแหงนหน้ามองหลอดไฟเดย์ไลท์บนเพดาน ก็ตัดสินใจตัดเค้กขนาดพอดีคำยื่นให้ตรงหน้าเขา

 

               “ซักหน่อยมั้ย?” ขนมหวานทำให้เราอารมณ์ดีขึ้นได้เสมอ ผมเชื่อแบบนั้น

               “ไม่ล่ะ ปวดหัวนิดหน่อย พักแป๊บเดียวก็คงหาย” แต่... ก็ต้องทานในเวลาที่ใช่ด้วยล่ะมั้ง

 

ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าคริสดื่มไวน์ไปเยอะขนาดไหน แต่คิดว่ามากพอจะทำให้คนตัวใหญ่อย่างเขามองเส้นตรงเป็นเส้นคดโค้งและเดินโซซัดโซเซจนกลายเป็นคนซุ่มซ่ามไปได้แน่ๆ และบางที คืนนี้เขาอาจจะต้องทิ้งร่างของตัวเองไว้ในห้องของผม แต่นั่นไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่อะไร ถ้าเทียบกับการปล่อยให้เขาเดินกลับห้องไปด้วยสภาพเมาแอ๋แบบนี้จนเกิดใครผู้ไม่หวังดีมาพบเข้า เดี๋ยวจะได้เป็นพาดหัวข่าวเข้าสักวัน และเชื่อผมเถอะ การถูกกล่าวถึงในคอลัมน์กอสซิปด้วยเรื่องแย่แค่ครั้งเดียว แต่โดนใส่สีขยี้ข่าวเสียเหมือนเราไม่ใช่คน หรือคิดว่าเราไร้ความรู้สึกเหมือนอิฐเหมือนปูน มันไม่ยุติธรรม และไม่น่าจรรโลงใจเลยสักนิด

 

กับอีแค่เรื่องแย่ๆ แถมบางทีก็เป็นข่าวลือแค่เรื่องเดียว ถึงกับทำให้เสียงานเสียการไปได้เลย โลกมายามันโหดร้ายแบบนั้นแหละ และผมขอพูดจากใจว่าไม่อยากให้ใครก็ตามที่ผมรักต้องไปอยู่ในจุดนั้นเลยแม้แต่คนเดียว

 

               “เฮ้ ไหวมั้ย คริส?”

               “ไม่เป็นไร ฉันโอเค ทอม” เขาโบกมือไปมา ทั้งที่ยังนอนแอ้งแม้งอยู่บนโซฟาในห้องของผม “ฉันโอเค”

               “นาย… ยังไง…พักที่นี่ก่อนก็ได้นะ”

               “ไปส่งที่ห้องที”

 

คริสที่ผมรู้จักไม่ใช่คนที่จะขอความช่วยเหลือจากใครง่ายๆ มันน่าแปลกใจนิดหน่อยที่จู่ๆ เขาก็โพล่งขึ้นมา ขอให้ผมพาเขาไปส่งที่ห้องพักในโรงแรมเดียวกัน แต่ปกติเขาก็มักไม่ดื่มหนักขนาดนี้ ยกเว้นว่ามีเรื่องที่คิดไม่ตก เพราะงั้นถึงจะมีอะไรที่เกินความคาดหมาย อาจจะพออนุมานว่าปกติก็ได้ ถ้าผมไม่ได้ใช้อคติส่วนตัวเกินไปนัก

 

จริงสิ แล้วใครจะบ้านั่งเครื่องบินจากออสเตรเลียมาถึงเกาหลีเพียงเพื่อบอกคำว่าคิดถึงแค่นี้กัน

 

               _พระเจ้า_ ขอร้องล่ะ อย่าให้ผมคิดอะไรเข้าข้างตัวเองมากไปกว่านี้เลย

 

               “มีเรื่องไม่สบายใจอะไรหรือเปล่า เล่าให้ฉันฟังมั้ย?”

               “ไม่อยากรบกวนนาย”

               “เราก็เคยนอนด้วยกันมาแล้ว ยังมีอะไรต้องเกรงใจอีก นายรู้จักฉันดีนี่ มีเรื่องอะไรฉันก็พร้อมฟังนายเสมอแหละ” ที่จริงก็เต็มใจให้ค้างมากๆ เลยด้วย เพราะถ้าเกิดมีใครมาเห็นเขาในสภาพนี้ แล้วเอาไปเขียนข่าวเสียๆ หายๆ นอกจากคริสอาจจะสติแตกหรือหัวเสียใส่พวกนักข่าวแล้ว ผมอาจจะเป็นอีกคนที่อยากจะอกแตกตายไปตามกันแน่ๆ “คืนนี้นายนอนที่นี่เหอะ”

               “ไม่ได้สิ นี่ห้องนาย”

               “เกิดนายแฮงค์จนตื่นสายแล้วตกเครื่องบินกลับออสเตรเลียขึ้นมาจะทำไง?”

 

คริสเงียบ เถียงไม่ออกหรือเมาจนหลับเป็นตายไปแล้ว ผมก็ไม่แน่ใจ

 

               “คริส?”

 

แล้วเขาก็ดีดตัวขึ้นมาเหมือนสปริงที่เด้งหลุดจากน็อต รู้ตัวอีกทีก็มีก้อนกล้ามเนื้อแขนขนาดใหญ่ขนาบข้างหัวยุ่งๆ ของผม แว่นสายตาที่สวมอยู่เอียงกระเท่เร่จนเพ่งมองอะไรไม่ค่อยถนัด

 

แต่ที่ชัดที่สุดคือสีฟ้า สีที่ผมจำได้อย่างแม่นยำ

 

               เพราะมันคือสีตาของชายหนุ่มชาวออสซี่ที่ชื่อคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

ผมตื่นขึ้นจากเสียงนาฬิกาปลุกของโทรศัพท์มือถือ เวลาที่นี่ต่างกับลอนดอนหลายชั่วโมง กว่าผมจะหลับได้ก็ใช้เวลาพอสมควร เหมือนยังหลับไม่ค่อยเต็มอิ่มเท่าไหร่ แต่ในเมื่อรับงานมาแล้วก็ต้องทำตามหน้าที่ เรื่องอดนอนทั้งคืนก็ใช่จะไม่เคยทำ คงไม่น่ามีปัญหาอะไ—

 

               อ้อ... เสียงกรนของคนบนเตียงนี่สิที่เป็นปัญหา

 

พอหันไปเห็นเขาหลับเป็นตายเหมือนคนไร้ชีวิต (แต่หน้าอกของเขายังขยับอยู่นะ ผมมั่นใจว่าถึงจะอยากได้หมอนข้างแค่ไหนก็คงไม่ได้กอดเขาจนขาดอากาศหายใจแน่ๆ _ไม่สิ_ ผมไม่ได้เป็นคนเริ่มด้วยซ้ำ อันที่จริงเมื่อคืนนี้คริสต่างหากที่เอาแขนขาหนาๆ หนักๆ มาพาดตัวผม จนผมต้องยกเตียงให้เขา แล้วหนีมานอนบนโซฟาเพื่อให้พื้นที่กับเขาอย่างเต็มที่ก็ตามที—สาบานได้ว่านั่นไม่ใช่เหตุผลที่ผมนอนไม่ค่อยหลับ) ผมตัดสินใจปล่อยให้คริสนอนต่อไป เวลาผมจะหาของที่แพ็กอยู่ในกระเป๋าเดินทางเลยต้องทำด้วยความระมัดระวัง โชคดีที่ผมเอาชุดที่จะใส่ออกงานแขวนไว้ในตู้เสื้อผ้าแล้วเลยไม่ต้องเสียเวลารื้อนัก

 

กะว่าอาบน้ำแต่งตัวเสร็จค่อยปลุกก็คงทัน ผมลองคำนวณเวลาแล้ว น่าจะเพียงพอสำหรับเขาเพื่อเตรียมตัวไปสนามบินก่อนขึ้นเครื่องกลับออสเตรเลีย

 

แต่ผมก็ยังอยากรู้อยู่ดี เพราะเมื่อคืนเราไม่ได้คุยอะไรกันถึงสาเหตุที่ทำให้เขาถ่อมาหาผมถึงเกาหลีนี่อย่างจริงจังเลย

ใช่ว่าผมไม่กล้าถามเขาตามตรงหรือกลัวคำตอบอะไรหรอก ก็แค่ยังหาโอกาสเหมาะๆ ไม่ได้ เท่านั้นเอง

 

สายน้ำจากฝักบัวไม่ได้ช่วยทำให้หัวผมเย็นลงเลยสักนิด จนต้องใช้เวลา _จัดการกับตัวเอง_ ในห้องน้ำนานกว่าปกติ...

 

คริสเป็นแบบนี้มาแต่ไหนแต่ไร เขาเป็นคนตลกเฮฮา เรียกว่าบ้าบอจนบางทีก็เกือบจะบ้าบิ่น แต่ผมก็ว่าเขาไม่ได้หรอก บางครั้งมันก็มีช่วงเวลาที่เราทำอะไรบ้าๆ ด้วยกัน และถ้าจะว่าเขาบ้า ผมก็บ้าเหมือนกับเขา บ้าที่ทุ่มแรงทุ่มพลังให้กับงาน จนเจ็บตัวก็หลายที เพราะผมไม่ชอบใช้สตันท์ อะไรที่ไม่เหลือบ่ากว่าแรงนักมันก็ คุ้มค่าที่จะลอง—ผมกับคริสเหมือนกันตรงนี้ แต่หมอนั่นมีดีกรีความบ้าแบบออสซี่ อยู่ในตัว ซึ่งผมว่ามันทำให้เขาดูมีเสน่ห์และเป็นนักแสดงที่น่านับถือมากๆ เลยทีเดียว

 

เชื่อผมเถอะ เขาน่ะเหมาะกับบทธอร์มากกว่าใคร ผมรู้ดี ผมรู้ตั้งแต่พริบตาแรกที่ผมเห็นเขา เพราะเขาก็คล้ายๆ กับจะแย่งบทธอร์ไปจากผม (ทั้งที่ตกรอบแรกไปแล้ว แถมยังแพ้ให้น้องชายอย่างเลียมด้วย) และผมมั่นใจว่ามันเป็นเรื่องที่ผู้กำกับและสตูดิโอโปรดิวเซอร์ตัดสินใจได้อย่างถูกต้องโดยไม่มีข้อคัดค้าน ส่วนผมก็โชคดีมากที่ยังได้บทโลกิ ได้แสดงคู่กับนักแสดงมากความสามารถอย่างเขา

 

เส้นทางของเรายาวนานมากว่าเก้าปี ว่ากันตามตรงผมก็ไม่เคยคิดว่าพวกเราจะมากันได้ไกลถึงขนาดนี้เหมือนกัน มันเหมือนฝัน และเป็นอะไรที่ยิ่งใหญ่มากเกินกว่าที่เราในตอนนั้นจะจินตนาการถึง

 

ผมก้าวขาออกมาจากห้องน้ำ ผ้าขนหนูของโรงแรมเหน็บอยู่ที่เอว และพบกับคริสที่นั่งก้มหน้าหาวอยู่บนขอบเตียงพร้อมกับเอานิ้วขยี้ตาไปมา เหมือนกำลังปรับสายตาให้รับกับแสงแดดที่ตกกระทบผนังห้อง

 

               “อรุณสวัสดิ์” ผมเอ่ยปากทักเขาก่อน ขยี้เส้นผมที่เปียกน้ำด้วยผ้าขนหนูไปพลาง “นายโอเคนะ คริส?”

               เขาล้มตัวลงนอนอีกรอบ “ _’รุณหวัด_ ทอม” แล้วก็ตอบผมกลับด้วยสำเนียงออสซี่เหมือนขอไปที “ฉันไม่น่าดื่มหนักเลยเมื่อคืน โทษทีนะ กลายเป็นรบกว—”

               “เลิกใช้คำว่ารบกวนได้แล้ว นายก็รู้ว่าฉันไม่ถือ”

               “ฉัน...” เขาเงียบไปพักหนึ่ง ผมเลยตัดสินใจเปลี่ยนจุดหมายปลายทางจากตู้เสื้อผ้าไปนั่งลงข้างเขา “เมื่อคืนนี้ฉันทำอะไร _แปลกๆ_ ใส่นายหรือเปล่า?”

 

ผมเลิกคิ้ว ไม่คิดว่าเขาจะถาม หรือจำความอะไรได้หรอก บางทีอาจจะแค่หยอกเล่นตามประสา ถ้าไม่นับเรื่องที่เมาจน— _ช่างมันเถอะ_

 

               “หมายถึงแบบ กินที่บนเตียงนาย ไรเงี้ย แบบว่า ฉันก็ตัวใหญ่ไง บางทีก็นอนกลิ้ง” คริสพูดติดตลก แล้วก็สอดแขนอ้อมหลังมาตบไหล่ที่ชื้นน้ำของผม “หวังว่าคงไม่ได้... _กอด_...หรือนอนทับนายใช่ป่ะ?”

               “ไม่ๆๆ นั่นไม่น่าจะเกิดขึ้นได้ คริส” ผมกะพริบตาปริบๆ หันไปหาเขาแล้วหัวเราะแห้งๆ ก่อนจะเม้มปาก ไม่แน่ใจว่าควรจะพูดอะไรต่อ “แต่...”

 

นายกอดฉัน แน่นมาก แน่นจนกลัวว่าถ้านายยังมีสติ แล้วรู้ความจริงทุกอย่างเมื่อคืน รู้สึกถึงแรงสะท้อนบนอกซ้ายกับฝ่ามือใหญ่ๆ ของนาย มันอาจจะทำให้ความสัมพันธ์ของเราไม่เหมือนเดิม

 

               “นายหลับอย่างกับคนตาย ลำบากฉันต้องหิ้วปีกนายขึ้นเตียงเนี่ย โคตรหนัก”

 

ความรู้สึกของลมหายใจ กลิ่นกายของเขา จมูกของคริสที่ซุกอยู่ตรงหลังคอ ถึงจะรู้ว่าเขาเมาและไม่ได้ตั้งใจ แต่มันไม่เคยหยุดสร้างความลำบากใจให้ผมเลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียว

 

               “โอ้ งั้นเหรอ? โทษที แบบว่าก็ต้องขุนนิดนึงอ่ะ จะโปรโมทอเวนเจอร์สแล้วเลยต้องฟิตกล้ามหน่อย”

               “คำขอโทษฟังดูไม่ค่อยจริงใจเท่าไหร่เลยนะ”

               “อย่ากล่าวหากันงี้สิ ไม่ดี ไม่ดี”

 

คริสจับไหล่ผมเขย่าโยกไปมา แล้วเอามืออีกข้างตบผ้าขนหนูบนตักของผม ที่จริงก็เกือบจะถึงโคนขาแล้ว... _อันตราย_ ชะมัด

 

               “แล้วสรุปนายมีเรื่องอะไรหรือเปล่า ถึงได้มานี่?”

               “เห็นนายยิ้มได้ สบายดี ก็ไม่มีอะไรแล้วแหละ ขอบใจที่ให้พักนะ” แล้ว คริสก็ปล่อยมือจากผม ลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง “รีบไปแต่งตัวเหอะ เดี๋ยวจะไม่ทันเอา ดูสิ พ่อไทม์คีปเปอร์คนดีที่คอยฉุดนายออกจากเหล่าแฟนๆ น่ะ ส่งข้อความมาตามนายหรือยัง?”

 

พูดจบคริสก็เดินก้าวขายาวๆ ถือวิสาสะเปิดตู้เสื้อผ้าดูชุดของผม ผมไม่รู้ว่านั่นคือการเลี่ยงตอบคำถามหรือเปล่า พยายามคิดว่ามันไม่ใช่ แต่ก็น่าสงสัยอยู่ดี

 

               “เอาสูทชุดนี้มาอีกละ...” แล้วเขาก็ถอนหายใจ ส่ายหน้าแบบเอือมๆ อยู่หน้าตู้เสื้อผ้า ก่อนโยนชุดสูทสีเทาชุดใหม่แทนชุดสูทสีน้ำเงินที่ผมใส่ประจำมาให้ “รสนิยมนายนี่มันจืดชะมัด”

               “เขาเรียกว่าประหยัดเวลาคิด ฉันไม่ชอบเสียเวลากับอะไรที่ไม่ควรจะเสีย อย่างพวกเลือกสีเสื้อผ้าหรือชุดที่จะใส่น่ะ” ผมไหวไหล่เล็กๆ ทำเหมือนไม่ใส่ใจอะไร ก่อนจะหัวเราะในลำคอแก้เก้อ “อีกอย่าง ได้ป่วนนักข่าวกับเหล่าปาปาราซซี่ด้วยการใส่ชุดเดิมๆ มันก็น่าสนุกดีออก”

               “สมเป็นนายชะมัด พ่อโลกิ!” คริสส่ายหน้าไปมาอีกครั้ง ขณะถอดเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวออกจากไม้แขวน แล้วก็เดินอ้อมหลังมาใส่ให้ผม “เอ้า กางแขนเร็ว ชูมือขึ้นแล้วหมุน หมุน~”

               “ว่างรึไง? เครื่องออกกี่โมง?” แต่ถึงหลุดหัวเราะไปแบบนั้น ผมรู้ว่าคริสไม่ถือ และผมก็ทำตามที่เขาบอกอย่างว่าง่าย “ขอบใจ”

               “น่า ช่วงนี้ว่างกว่านายก็แล้วกัน” คริสลอบอมยิ้ม จัดเสื้อเชิ้ตให้ผมไปพลาง “ฝากโปรโมทเผื่อฉันด้วยนะ” แล้วเขาก็ตบไหล่ผมอีกป้าบใหญ่

 

แรงหมีของคริสทำให้ผมที่ปกติก็ตัวใหญ่เท้าใหญ่กว่าชาวบ้านเขาอยู่แล้วเสียการทรงตัวได้ทุกครั้ง นี่เป็นอีกเหตุผลหนึ่งซึ่งผมมั่นใจว่าจะไม่มีใครเหมาะสมกับบทธอร์มากกว่าคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ

 

               “นายเองก็ไปเตรียมตัวเหอะ เดี๋ยวจะไม่ทันเอานะ”

               “ขอส่งนายออกงานก่อน อย่างน้อยก็จะได้มีส่วนช่วยเบื้องหลังบ้าง”

               “อยากได้เครดิตด้วยว่างั้น?” ผมแซวเขาระหว่างจัดแจงชุดสูทให้เข้าที่  “ได้ ฉันจะให้เครดิตนายด้วย”

 

คริสยิ้ม ยิ้มกว้าง ยิ้มทั้งหน้า ตา และปาก

 

               “ฉันให้เครดิตนายตลอดนั่นแหละ ถึงนายไม่บอกฉันก็หาโอกาสพูดถึงนายได้อยู่ดี”

               “พูดงี้เขินแย่เลย เป็นแฟนบอยธอร์หรือไง?”

               “เป็นตั้งแต่ภาคแรกแล้ว อย่าบอกนะว่านายเพิ่งจะรู้?”

 

คริสหัวเราะอีกครั้ง สีหน้าเขาดูภูมิใจมาก ดูสดใสจนเกือบจะลืมไปแล้วว่าเขาอาจมีเรื่องไม่สบายใจอะไรที่ค้างคาอยู่

 

               “ฉันเนี่ย แฟนบอยนาย แฟนบอยหมายเลขหนึ่งด้วย เอ้า กล้าพูดเลย”

               “โอเค โอเค รู้แล้ว พอแล้ว ทอม ลุคตามนายแล้วมั้ง รีบไปเถอะ” คริสยังคงยิ้ม ส่ายหน้าไปมาเหมือนจะเอือม หรือเหมือน...เหมือนเป็นเรื่องที่รู้อยู่ แก่ใจ และชี้มือถือของผมที่กำลังสั่นอยู่ข้างแว่นตาบนโต๊ะอ่านหนังสือ “ฉันก็จะกลับห้องแล้วเหมือนกัน”

               “อา...” ผมพยักหน้า คว้าแว่นตามาสวมแล้วบอกลาเขา หน้าจอมือถือ  ในมือสว่างวาบ “งั้นฉันเอาคีย์การ์ดไปล่ะ นายเองก็ เดินทางปลอดภัยนะ คริส”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

ผมกลับมาเปลี่ยนชุดอีกรอบที่โรงแรมก่อนออกไปเดินงานพรมแดง (เป็นชุดสูทสี น้ำเงินที่คริสพูดถึงนั่นแหละ) กว่าผมจะกลับถึงห้องพัก เวลาที่เกาหลี ณ ตอนนี้ก็เกือบสี่ทุ่มแล้ว หลังจากวุ่นๆ ให้สัมภาษณ์กับโปรโมทหนัง ทักทาย แจกลายเซ็น  ให้แฟนคลับทั้งวัน ผมเลยตัดสินใจที่จะจัดการเก็บเสื้อผ้าให้เรียบร้อย แล้วรีบเข้านอน เพื่อที่ตอนเช้าจะได้บินกลับบ้านที่ลอนดอน

 

ผมไม่ได้แตะกระเป๋าเดินทางของผมเลยนับจากวันนั้น นอกจากจัดแจงเอาชุดที่ใส่แล้วไปซัก

 

หลังกลับถึงบ้านที่ลอนดอน _บ๊อบบี้_ เจ้าคอกเกอร์ สแปเนียลขนสีดำที่เริ่มจะตัวไม่น้อยแล้วของผมวิ่งเข้ามาทักทายเหมือนเราไม่ได้เจอหน้ากันร่วมเดือน เช้าวันถัดมาหลังบินกลับจากเกาหลี ผมเลยตัดสินใจพาเขาไปเดินเล่นที่สวนสาธารณะใกล้บ้านก่อนจะออกไปวิ่งตามปกติ การออกกำลังกายโดยเฉพาะการวิ่งช่วยทำให้ผมมีสมาธิในแต่ละวันมากขึ้น—อย่างน้อยก็ช่วยให้ไม่คิดถึงเรื่องระหว่างผมกับคริสที่เกิดขึ้นที่เกาหลีจนสติไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัว

 

ผมคิดว่าผมแสดงออกค่อนข้างชัดเจนเรื่องความรู้สึกของผมที่มีต่อเขา จริงอยู่ ผมทั้งรัก เคารพนับถือ และชื่นชมเขามากจนบรรยายออกมาเป็นคำพูดได้ไม่หมด แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นมันก็ไม่ได้มีอะไรเกินเลยระหว่างเรา ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาตีความคำพูดที่ผมบอกเขายังไง แต่ถึงตอนนี้เราก็ยังเป็นเพื่อนสนิทที่ร่วมเดินทางกันมานาน   เกินกว่าจะจำความได้ ผ่านช่วงเวลาครั้งยังเยาว์วัยสมัยเกือบสิบปีที่แล้วที่แทบไม่มีคนรู้จัก จนกลายมาเป็นนักแสดงชื่อดังในฮอลลีวูด มันเหลือเชื่อมาก และผมไม่เคยคิดว่าตัวเองจะมาได้ถึงจุดนี้ เขาช่วยสนับสนุนผมในหลายๆ อย่าง ในขณะเดียวกันก็เคารพการตัดสินใจและรับฟังความคิดเห็นของผมอย่างตั้งใจ โดยเฉพาะช่วงเวลาที่ต้องถ่ายทำเรื่องธอร์ ซึ่งเอาเข้าจริงมันก็มีการอิมโพรไวซ์ ปรับปรุงบทไปมาอยู่หลายครั้ง เราลองผิดลองถูกมาด้วยกัน ให้กำลังใจกัน ช่วยเหลือกันและกัน จนสุดท้ายก็ได้อะไรที่ทุกฝ่ายเห็นว่าลงตัว

 

ทุกอย่างนั่นจะเกิดขึ้นไม่ได้ ถ้าผมไม่ได้แสดงกับเขา ถ้าเขาไม่ใช่ธอร์ และผมไม่ใช่โลกิ เราอาจไม่มีวันหากันเจอเลยก็ได้

 

               หมายถึงเพื่อนที่ไว้ใจได้ และไม่ใช่อะไรที่... _มากกว่านั้น_

 

ทริปถัดไปที่จะต้องไปโปรโมทคือเซี่ยงไฮ้ ประเทศจีน คริสลงชื่อไว้ว่าจะไปร่วมด้วย และผมไม่ปฏิเสธว่าผมเองก็ตื่นเต้น นับวันรอที่จะได้เจอเขาอีกครั้งอย่างใจจดใจจ่อเหมือนกับเหล่าแฟนคลับ

 

จนกระทั่งถึงเวลาจัดกระเป๋าก่อนออกเดินทาง ลุคโทรมาบอกผมว่าคริสขอยกเลิก ทริปกะทันหัน แล้วให้ทอม ฮอลแลนด์ เจ้าของบทสไปเดอร์แมนไปแทนที่คริส

 

ผมหวังว่าสาเหตุที่เขายกเลิกทริปจะไม่ใช่เพราะเขาต้องการหลบหน้าผม ไม่ใช่เพราะเรื่องเมื่อคืนนั้นระหว่างเรา ในห้องพักของผมที่เกาหลี

 

บางครั้งเราคิดว่าเรามีตรรกะมากพอจะตัดสินใจ แต่การทำตามเสียงของหัวใจกลับให้ความสุขได้มากกว่า แม้ผลที่ตามมาจะน่าผิดหวังแค่ไหนก็ตาม

 

บางครั้งผมก็เลือกความสุขชั่วคราว ซึ่งนั่นหมายถึงอาจต้องแลกด้วยความเศร้าตลอดกาล

 

 _พระเจ้า_ อย่าเล่นตลกกับผมแบบนี้ อย่าให้ความหวังผมแบบนี้ แล้วก็พรากความหวังที่คิดว่าเคยมีออกไปจากผม _เก้าปี_ ที่ผ่านมาผมมีอะไรให้คิดเยอะเกินไปจนหัวใจของผมจะทนรับภาระไม่ไหวแล้ว

 

ผมส่งข้อความไปถามคริสถึงสาเหตุที่ทำให้เขายกเลิกทริปโปรโมทที่เซี่ยงไฮ้ อันที่จริงก็ไม่คิดว่าจะได้คำตอบตรงๆ ออกมา แต่อย่างน้อยก็ดีกว่าไม่ได้ถามและปล่อยให้มันค้างคาอย่างนี้ ซึ่งมันค่อนข้างรบกวนจิตใจของผมอยู่พอสมควร และผมไม่อยากให้มันรบกวนจนมีผลเสียกับงาน และนั่นหมายถึงผมอาจทำผิดกับเหล่าแฟนคลับอย่างใหญ่หลวง

 

‘เฮ้ คริส ทำไมนายถึงไม่มาล่ะ?’

‘เกิดอะไรขึ้นหรือเปล่า?’

_‘มีเรื่องด่วนนิดหน่อย ขอโทษทีนะ ทอม’_

_‘ทั้งที่อยากเจอพวกนายทุกคนด้วยแท้ๆ’_

_‘ฝากขอโทษคุณดาวน์นีย์ด้วยที่แคนเซิลกะทันหัน’_

‘แล้วนาย...ยังจะไปแอลเอหลังจากนี้ใช่มั้ย?’

_‘ไปสิ ไปแน่นอน!’_

‘ดีแล้ว’

_‘ทำไม คิดถึงพี่ชายธอร์อ่ะดิ_ _? :P’_

‘แฟนคลับทั้งโลกก็คิดถึงนายทั้งนั้นแหละ คริส’

‘สกรีนไทม์ฮีโร่เยอะสุดแต่ดันไม่มาช่วยโปรโมทเลยเนี่ยนะ นายนี่มัน...’

‘นึกว่าจมทะเลจนลืมวันไปแล้ว’

_‘โห นั่นคำอวยพรเหรอ ใจร้ายชะมัด’_

_‘ฉันก็ส่งน้องชายไปช่วยโปรโมทแล้วไง’_

_‘ขยันขันแข็งดีซะด้วย ฮ่าๆ’_

‘…ให้ตายสิ คริส’

_‘ไม่เอา ไม่โกรธพี่ชายน่า แถวเอเชียแฟนคลับนายเยอะจะตาย’_

‘ไม่ได้โกรธ แค่คิดว่านายน่าจะมาช่วยโปรโมทบ้าง...’

 

ที่จริงมันเป็นความเอาแต่ใจของผมที่อยากจะให้เขามาร่วมโปรโมทอเวนเจอร์ส อินฟินิตี้ วอร์ ด้วยกัน เพราะผมก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะมีโอกาสได้เจอเขาอีกไหมหลังจากนี้ เราถ่ายทำอเวนเจอร์สภาคสี่จบไปแล้วด้วย แต่มันฟังดูเห็นแก่ตัวเกินไป ถ้าจะบังคับให้เขามา ทั้งที่มันก็เป็นสิทธิ์ของเขาที่จะใช้เวลาพักผ่อนในบ้านเกิดกับครอบครัวที่ออสเตรเลีย

 

ไม่มีนักแสดงคนไหนรู้บททั้งหมด และไม่มีใครรู้ว่าฮีโร่คนไหนจะตาย ข่าวลือสะพัดไปทั่ว คนวิจารณ์ วิเคราะห์คลิปโปรโมทกันไปต่างๆ นานา บ้างก็ว่ากัปตันอเมริกา บ้างก็ว่าโทนี สตาร์ค หรือแม้กระทั่งโลกิ หมายถึงตัวละครที่ผมเป็นคนสวมบทบาท และเป็นตัวละครที่ผมรักมากตัวหนึ่งนี่แหละ

 

โลกิเป็นเทพแห่งเล่ห์ลวง และผมไม่คิดว่าเขาจะตายง่ายขนาดนั้นหรอก

 

_‘เอาน่า มันเป็นเหตุสุดวิสัยจริงๆ’_

_‘เอ้อ ว่าแต่..._ _’_

_‘นายเห็นโน้ตที่ฉันทิ้งไว้ให้หรือเปล่า?’_

‘โน้ต? โน้ตอะไร? เมื่อไหร่?’

‘ที่เกาหลีน่ะเหรอ?’

_‘อ่า ช่างเหอะ ไม่มีอะไรสำคัญหรอก’_

‘เฮ้ ฉันขอโทษ ไม่ทันได้สังเกตว่านายทิ้งโน้ตไว้ให้’

‘มีอะไรหรือเปล่า?’

_‘แค่จะฝากซื้อขนมน่ะ แต่ไม่เป็นไร’_

_‘หายโกรธได้ยัง เจ๊ากันนะ’_

_‘ไว้ไปเจอกันที่แอลเอ’_

‘แน่ใจนะว่าไม่มีอะไร?’

_‘ฉันเคยโกหกนายรึไง_ _?’_

_‘นายก็รู้ว่าขนมของเกาหลีอร่อยจะตาย’_

_‘นายลองกินเองแล้วนี่’_

‘โอเค โอเค เชื่อก็ได้ ไว้เจอกัน’

 

หลังจากเค้นคำตอบที่ไม่รู้ว่าจริงเท็จแค่ไหนออกมาได้ อย่างน้อยก็ช่วยให้พอจะ เบาใจไปเปลาะหนึ่ง

 

_‘คิดถึงนายนะ ทอม’_

 

แต่ให้ตายเถอะ _พระเจ้า_ เลิกเล่นตลกกับผมสักที ผมเดาไม่ถูกแล้วว่าคริสคิดยังไงกับผมกันแน่

 

‘แอลเอ อีกไม่กี่วันก็ได้เจอกันแล้ว อย่าบ่นไปเลยน่า’

 

_‘ฝากความคิดถึงไปให้คุณดาวน์นีย์ มาร์ค แล้วก็ทอม...’_

_‘เอ่อ เจ้าทอมใหม่ด้วยนะ’_

‘ได้เลย’

 

ผมมาถึงเซี่ยงไฮ้ก่อนวันงานหนึ่งวัน คุณโรเบิร์ตเองก็แนะนำสถานที่เที่ยวให้ผม ผ่านข้อความ เขาเป็นแฟนคลับตัวยงของบรูซ ลี เพราะงั้นผมไม่แปลกใจเลยที่เขาจะอยากมาโปรโมทที่นี่ ส่วนผมไม่รู้ภาษาจีน แต่ผมก็หวังว่าจะสื่อสารกับพวกเขาได้ผ่านภาษาร่างกายเหมือนกับตอนอยู่เกาหลี และผมก็ดีใจที่ได้รับการต้อนรับอย่างอบอุ่น คราวนี้ที่มาผมเลยตัดสินใจออกไปเดินเล่นบ้าง หลังจากคราวก่อนที่ไปเกาหลีใช้เวลาว่างเกือบทั้งหมดหมกตัวอยู่กับคริสในห้องจนไม่ได้ทำอะไรอย่างอื่น

 

ผมใช้เวลาตลอดช่วงบ่ายในเซี่ยงไฮ้ซึมซับบรรยากาศแปลกใหม่ที่ไม่เคยพบ ผู้คนหลากหลายหน้าตาแต่ดูคล้ายคลึงกันไปหมดในสายตาของผม ผมหยิบหมวกที่โดนบ๊อบบี้แทะเล่นมาสวมใส่คู่กับแว่นตากันแดด แฟนคลับบางส่วนเห็นผม (หรือผมอาจตัวสูงเกินไปถ้าเทียบกับคนที่นี่จนกลายเป็นจุดเด่น) และเดินตามผมมา ทั้งอัดคลิปวีดีโอ ถ่ายรูปและโพสต์ลงโซเชียลมีเดีย เสียงกรี๊ดตามมาเป็นระยะแม้จะไม่ดังนัก แต่ก็ไม่สามารถลอดประสาทรับรู้ของผมไปได้

 

ที่จริงผมก็ยังไม่ค่อยอยากเชื่อว่าจะมีช่วงเวลาที่มีคนเดินตามเป็นพรวน เพราะเป็นดาราชื่อดังเหมือนดาราในทีวีที่ผมเห็นสมัยเด็กๆ แถมยังเป็นคนต่างประเทศที่ไม่ได้ติดตามภาพยนตร์จากฮอลลีวูดเป็นกระแสหลักเสียด้วย ซึ่งนั่นทำให้ผมรู้สึกเป็นเกียรติอย่างมากที่พวกเขาคอยสนับสนุนผลงานของพวกเรา ไม่รู้จะขอบคุณยังไงให้ได้ดีพอ เรื่องที่ผมพอจะทำได้แทนคำขอบคุณจากใจ ก็คงเป็นการทุ่มเทให้กับงานการแสดงให้มากที่สุด

 ถ้าคริสได้มาด้วยก็คงจะดี บรรยากาศที่นี่น่าออกมาเดินเล่นไม่น้อยเลย

 

ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ที่ผมนั่งเหม่อลอยในห้องพัก เงยหน้าจ้องมองโคมไฟเดย์ไลท์  บนเพดาน โดยไม่รู้ตัว ปลายนิ้วชี้ของผมวางทาบลงบนกลีบริมฝีปาก ผ่านมาร่วมสัปดาห์แล้ว แต่ความนุ่มละมุนปนรสชาติขมเฝื่อนติดปลายลิ้นยังไม่จางไป และบางที...มันคงติดตรึงในความทรงจำจนเป็นไปไม่ได้ที่ผมจะลืม

              

เรื่องในคืนนั้น...

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

อีเวนท์ที่จีนผ่านไปอย่างเรียบง่าย มีขลุกขลักนิดหน่อยแต่ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องเลวร้ายอะไรในสายตาของผม บางอย่างมันเหนือความคาดหมาย อีกทั้งยังนอกเหนือการควบคุมของเราและไม่อาจแก้ไขอะไรได้ จนบางครั้งก็ต้องปรับตัวตามไปให้ทัน และโชคดีที่ทั้งคุณโรเบิร์ต คุณมาร์ค และเจ้าทอมคนใหม่ไม่ได้บ่นอะไรมากนักกับการจัดการของทางฝั่งผู้จัดงานสำหรับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น

 

ผมไม่ลืมที่จะให้เครดิตคริสอีกครั้งตอนถูกสัมภาษณ์ ผมพูดถึงเขาในทุกบทสัมภาษณ์ที่มีโอกาส เพราะเขาเป็นคนสำคัญ เป็นยิ่งกว่าครอบครัว และเพราะผมรู้สึกแบบนั้นจริงๆ ถ้าไม่มีเขา ก็คงไม่มีผมในวันนี้ ผมพูดไปหลายครั้งแล้ว และยังยืนยันคำเดิมตลอดเก้าปีที่ผ่านมากับเหล่านักข่าวและผู้สัมภาษณ์ทุกราย คริสรับผมเข้าเป็นสมาชิกกิตติมศักดิ์ของบ้านเฮมสเวิร์ธตั้งแต่ช่วงปีแรกที่เราร่วมงานกัน

 

ผมไม่รู้ว่ารอยยิ้มจริงๆ ของผมมันเริ่มกลับมาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กันแน่ แม้กระทั่งคุณ    โรเบิร์ตยังแอบมาถามผมระหว่างเรากำลังนั่งเครื่องบินไปแอลเอ เกี่ยวกับเรื่องงานโปรโมทที่ลอนดอนด้วยความเป็นห่วง หลังจากเขาเห็นรูปถ่ายของผมจากงานแฟนอีเวนท์ในวันนั้น (เขาคิดเหมือนคริสไม่มีผิด—หมายถึงคริสของผ— _เฮมสเวิร์ธ_ ไม่ใช่ _อีแวนส์_ ) เขาคิดว่าผมไม่ค่อยยิ้ม และไม่ได้ให้สัมภาษณ์กับสื่อเยอะเหมือนคนอื่นๆ มันน่าตลกดี ทีแรกผมไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่าเขาหมายถึงอะไร เพราะผมเป็นคนแรกที่ไปถึงงาน—บางทีอาจเป็นเพราะวันนั้นผมแวะไปเยี่ยมองค์กรการกุศลก่อนมา เลยซึมซับความเห็นอกเห็นใจไว้บนใบหน้ามากเกินไปก็เป็นได้ แต่อย่างน้อยผมก็ดีใจที่ได้เจอเพื่อนร่วมงานอย่างลิซ พอล เลทิเซีย เซบาสเตียน ทอม และเบน

ผมปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าคิดถึงทุกคนในกองถ่าย คิดถึงวันที่ได้ใช้ชีวิตร่วมกับเหล่านักแสดงมากความสามารถ ทั้งรุ่นเก่าและรุ่นใหม่ เป็นกลุ่มคนที่น่าประทับใจ      ในภาพยนตร์เรื่องนี้ ในจักรวาลนี้ และผมคิดว่าคงหาโอกาสแบบนี้ได้ยากในภายภาคหน้าอย่างแน่นอน

 

ในหนึ่งชีวิตของนักแสดงหนึ่งคน คิดว่าจะมีคนสักกี่คน และสักกี่ครั้งที่ได้ร่วมงานกับเหล่าดาราท็อปลิสต์มากมาย ได้เจอกับกลุ่มคนที่คิดอยากทำอะไรเหมือนๆ กัน คอยสนับสนุน ให้กำลังใจและเคารพนับถือกันเรื่อยมา ผมเห็นประกายในดวงตาของพวกเขา ทั้งความทุ่มเท แรงกาย แรงใจ ความเอาใจใส่ในรายละเอียดเล็กๆ น้อยๆ ที่แสนยิ่งใหญ่ ที่ผมยืนอยู่ตรงนี้ ผมยังคิดเสมอว่ามันเป็นเรื่องเหลือเชื่อ

 

และเชื่อผมเถอะ มันเป็นสิ่งแรกที่ยึดผมกับคริสไว้ด้วยกันมาเกือบสิบปี

 

นั่นเป็นเครื่องย้ำเตือนให้ผมเริ่มทำใจ กับการลาจากกันในฐานะนักแสดงของสตูดิโอมาร์เวล

 

               _ไม่ใช่เรื่องง่ายเลยสักนิด_

 

è

 

หลังจากคณะเดินทางของเราถึงแอลเอ ผมได้รับข้อความใหม่เข้ามา คริสถามผมเรื่องชุดที่จะใส่ออกงานแถลงข่าวรอบสื่อมวลชนในวันอาทิตย์ ซึ่งว่ากันตามตรง ผมก็ยังไม่ค่อยแน่ใจว่าจะใส่อะไร บางทีสีเทาน่าจะเหมาะ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ตอบไปในทันที ผมใช้วิธีถามเขากลับเพื่อวัดใจ เสี่ยงดวงเล่นบ้างเผื่อจะใจตรงกัน

 

ที่น่าตลกคือ คริสตอบกลับมาว่า _สีฟ้าเทา_ และ _เราสองคน_ แบบ _พี่น้องแอสการ์ด_ หรือจะเรียกว่าพี่น้องเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ไม่ผิดไปจากความเป็นจริงนัก

 

มือของผมพิมพ์ตอบตกลง กดส่งไปก่อนที่จะรู้ตัวเสียอีก

 

และถึงวันงานจริง มีเพียงเราสองคนที่ใส่ชุดสูทสีเดียวกัน ถ้าไม่นับคุณเจฟฟ์ โกลด์บลุม เจ้าของบทแกรนด์มาสเตอร์เป็นพิธีกรให้กับเหล่านักแสดงบนเวที

 

ผมกับคริสนั่งคนละแถว เขานั่งถัดจากผมไปทางซ้าย อยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างเซบาสเตียน สแตนและแอนโทนี แม็คกี้ เราตอบคำถามจากการสุ่มลูกปิงปองของคุณเจฟฟ์ และผมก็ถูกถามคำถามเดิมอีกครั้งเรื่องตัวละครที่ผมชอบที่สุดในจักรวาลภาพยนตร์มาร์เวล

 

คริสยื่นมือมาหาผมเหมือนพยายามจะเรียกร้องความสนใจ หรืออะไรสักอย่าง แต่ผมเห็นเขาช้าไป เขาเพียงแค่ยักไหล่ทำเหมือนไม่สนใจ แต่เชื่อผมเถอะ เขารู้คำตอบของผมดีอยู่แล้ว และรู้อีกด้วยว่ามันไม่มีทางเปลี่ยนแปลงไปเป็นคนอื่น

 

อันที่จริง คำถามนี้ผมเคยตอบไปแล้ว และผมยังยืนยันคำเดิม ผมเลือกใครไม่ได้ เพราะตัวละครทุกตัว นักแสดงทุกคนมีเอกลักษณ์และความสามารถแตกต่างกัน ถ้าต้องให้เลือกมาเพียงหนึ่งคน คำตอบของผมคาดเดาได้ไม่ยากเลย และทุกคนรู้อยู่แก่ใจ

 

               “เป็นคำถามที่ดีนะ แต่... เอ่อ... ผมคงเลือกใครไม่ได้อยู่แล้วล่ะครับ” ผมหัวเราะอย่างเก้อเขิน พยายามตอบคำถามนั้นไปอย่างสุภาพ หางตาผมเห็น คุณมาร์คที่กำลังนั่งลุ้นกับคำตอบของผมตบเข่าฉาด ส่วนคุณโรเบิร์ตที่นั่งอยู่หน้าผมทำมือแบบไม่ค่อยถูกใจกับคำตอบ (ซึ่งพวกเขารู้อยู่เต็มอก) และก่อนที่จะได้พูดอะไรต่อ คริสก็แทรกขึ้น เหมือนครั้งที่แล้วที่เคยโดนถามคำถามแบบเดียวกันตอนช่วงโปรโมทอเวนเจอร์ส แอสเซมเบิล ซึ่งตอนนั้นผมรับบทเป็นโลกิตัวร้ายที่ใจสลายเพราะรู้ความจริงเรื่องชาติกำเนิดของตัวเอง

               “บอกว่าเลือกพี่ชายนายก็จบแล้ว” คริสพึมพำ ทุบโต๊ะปึงปังอย่างกับเด็กอายุสามขวบแล้วทำเสียงขึ้นจมูกเหมือนไม่พอใจ แต่เสียงพึมพำของเขาดังเข้าไมค์จนคนทั้งห้องได้ยิน และเสียงหัวเราะของทุกคนก็ตามมาหลังจากนั้น

               “ครับ พี่ชายต่างแม่ครับ” ผมพูดพร้อมผายมือไปทางคริส เขาหันมาสบตาผม เท้าคาง แล้วก็ยิ้มให้ผม เป็นยิ้มมั่นใจที่มองยังไงก็ไม่เคยโกรธเขาได้สักที อีกอย่าง มันดูเป็นยิ้มที่มั่นใจในคำตอบของผม มากกว่ามั่นใจในตัวเขา แววตาเขาบอกแบบนั้น และผมเห็นมันได้ชัดเจนจากจุดที่นั่งอยู่

 

ผมไม่แน่ใจว่ามีคนกี่คนที่แกล้งแสดงสีหน้าหรือท่าทางหมั่นไส้กับความสัมพันธ์อันแน่นแฟ้นของเรา แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ปัญหา พวกเขารู้ว่าผมกับคริสสนิทกันมาก และด้วยความสนิทนี้ คำตอบของผมที่เกี่ยวกับตัวละครโปรดก็มักจะจบที่ชื่อของคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ ธอร์ หรือไม่ก็โลกิ เหมือนเป็นความจริงอีกอย่างของโลกใบนี้ที่เขารู้กัน ทั้งกองถ่าย อาจรวมถึงสำนักข่าวหลายสำนักด้วย อะไรทำนองนั้น

 

ผมกับเขาบังเอิญหันมาสบตากันอีกหลายรอบระหว่างสื่อมวลชนถามคำถามพวกเราต่อ บางครั้งก็แค่เสี้ยววินาที บางครั้งผมพักสายตาที่ร่างของเขา หรือบางครั้งเขาก็ลอบมองผมก่อน เราพยักหน้าให้กันเป็นบางครั้ง ยักคิ้วให้กันเป็นบางคราว แต่ทุกเรื่องราวจบลงด้วยรอยยิ้มตรงมุมปากเสมอ

 

หลังจากจบโปรโมทรอบสื่อมวลชนไป เย็นนั้นคุณโรเบิร์ตชวนพวกเราไปดื่มกันที่ห้องพักของเขา เราจัดปาร์ตี้กันเล็กๆ แต่จำนวนคนที่ไปร่วมไม่ได้น้อยเลย

 

ผมเดินคุยกับเหล่านักแสดงคนอื่นๆ ไปเรื่อยเปื่อย นั่งบนโซฟาบ้าง ยืนคุยที่บาร์บ้าง จนกระทั่งถึงเวลาเต้นตามจังหวะเพลง คริสก็เดินมาหาผมจากข้างหลัง

 

               “ไง พ่อเท้าไฟ” เขาทัก วางมือลงบนบ่าผม ลงแรงจนเกือบเสียหลัก ก่อนลากมือผ่านหลังลงมาจับที่เอว “เอาสูทนายมาฝากฉันไว้ก่อนมั้ย?”

               “อา โทษทีนะ คริส รบกวนด้วย” ผมกำลังจะดึงแขนของตัวเองออกจากเสื้อ แต่คริสจัดแจงถอดเสื้อสูทสีเทาของผมออกอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วจับพับครึ่ง โยนพาดข้ามไหล่ตัวเอง “เอ่อ... ขอบใจ ที่จริงฉันถอดเองได้นะ”

               “น่า คิดถึงลีลาการเต้นของนายเต็มแก่แล้ว”

               “แล้วนายไม่เต้นบ้างเหรอ?” ผมพยักเพยิดไปทางคุณโรเบิร์ตที่ยืนโยกไปมาอยู่ข้างบาร์ กำลังคุยอย่างออกรสกับคุณมาร์ค แพรตต์และสการ์เล็ต

               “นายเต้นเก่งกว่าฉันเยอะ” คราวนี้คริสลอบยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่ม มืออีกข้างกำโทรศัพท์มือถือไว้แน่น “อีกอย่าง ฉันชอบเวลานายเต้นนะ ลุคโปรเฟสเซอร์ขนาดนี้ถ้าไปเต้นในงานปาร์ตี้คงดูไม่จืดเลย ฮ่าๆ”

               “จะแอบอัดคลิปหรือไง?”

               “ไม่แอบหรอก ถ้าจะถ่ายก็ถ่ายโต้งๆ นี่แหละ” คริสไหวไหล่เหมือนไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่อะไร รอยยิ้มยียวนยังคงประดับอยู่บนใบหน้า และมันก็ป่วยการณ์หากผมจะห้าม ผมลอบถอนหายใจ ส่ายหน้าไปมาแทนคำตอบอย่างเอือมระอากับท่าทางขี้เล่นของเขา

 

คริสยื่นมือมาตรงหน้าผม ปลายนิ้วตวัดเกี่ยวเอาขาแว่นออกจากกรอบหน้า

 

               “เดี๋ยวแว่นแตกแล้วจะมองไม่เห็น ฉันรับฝากไว้เองแล้วกัน” จบประโยคนั้นเขาก็พับขาแว่นเหน็บเข้ากับคอเสื้อ และหมุนตัวผมพร้อมดุนหลังให้ผมก้าวเข้าไปในแดนซ์ฟลอร์ซึ่งมีแม็คกี้กับสแตนยืนโยกกันอยู่ก่อนแล้ว

 

เวลาผ่านไปนานแค่ไหนผมไม่ทันสังเกต รู้ตัวอีกทีทุกคนก็ทยอยร่ำลาแล้วแยกย้ายกันกลับห้องเพื่อพักผ่อน เตรียมออกงานโปรโมทและงานพรีเมียร์ในวันรุ่งขึ้น คริสกับผมพักอยู่ห้องใกล้กัน จึงเป็นเรื่องหลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้ที่เขาจะต้องเดินผ่านห้องผมก่อนไปถึงห้องเขา เราออกจากลิฟท์มาด้วยกัน และตอนนี้เหลือแค่เขากับผมที่ยืนอยู่หน้าประตู

 

               “นายพักห้องนี้เหรอ?” คริสพึมพำถาม ขณะผมเอามือล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกง ควานหาคีย์การ์ดสำหรับเข้าห้อง

               “อาฮะ จะเข้ามาก่อนไหมล่ะ?” ผมยื่นข้อเสนอหลังจากเปิดประตูห้อง หมุนตัวกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับเขา สีหน้าของคริสตอนนี้ดูไม่ค่อยมั่นใจ แปลกไป  นิดหน่อย แต่ผมเดาว่ามันอาจเป็นเพราะเบียร์ที่เขาดื่ม “เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า ตั้งแต่ที่เกาหลีแล้วนะ?”

 

คริสพยักหน้ารับ ยอมก้าวเข้ามาในห้อง ผมตัดสินใจยื่นมือไปจับแขนเขาเบาๆ เป็นสิ่งช่วยยืนยันการมีตัวตน แต่ทันทีที่ประตูปิดลง แรงมหาศาลจากสองแขนใหญ่กลับโอบรวบรอบเอว

 

               “คิดถึง”

 

ผมไม่ทันตั้งตัว และไม่คิดว่าจะถูกกอดแบบนี้อีกครั้ง เขากอดผมแบบเดียวกับวันนั้น วันที่เขากอดผมที่เกาหลี กอดแนบแน่นแบบที่ทำให้ผมลืมวิธีหายใจ และปล่อยสติล่องลอยไปในความอบอุ่นจากร่างกายของเขา

 

ครั้งแรกในรอบเก้าปี วันที่เขาจูบผม จูบที่ประทับลงอย่างนุ่มนวล แนบแน่นราวกับตั้งใจให้จรดบนริมฝีปาก ไม่ว่าจะด้วยเจตนาหรือเพียงแค่พลาดพลั้งเพราะมึนเมา นั่นเป็นเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างเราสองคน และผมไม่ได้— _ไม่กล้า_ บอกความจริงกับเขา ในวันนั้นที่เขาถามผม

 

เรื่องจูบกับนักแสดงผู้ชาย ก็ใช่ว่าผมจะไม่เคยผ่านมาก่อน

 

               แต่ไม่ใช่กับคนที่ผมรัก

_ไม่ใช่คริส_

 

               “เป็นอะไร คริส!?”

               “โทษที คิดถึงน้องชายเฉยๆ ไง ไม่มีอะไรหรอก” เขาผละร่างออก ก่อนระบายยิ้มอย่างเคยบนใบหน้า นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสดใสกะพริบปริบ มือหนาตบไหล่ผมสองสามทีแล้วยื่นเสื้อสูทสีเทาคืนมาให้ เราสบตากันครู่ใหญ่ ก่อนจะเป็นเขาที่ละสายตาจากไปเพื่อเปิดประตู

 

               “ราตรีสวัสดิ์ ทอม เจอกันพรุ่งนี้นะ”

               “อืม... ราตรีสวัสดิ์ คริส”

 

เพราะผมรู้ว่าผมไม่มีทางลืมจูบของเขาได้ รสสัมผัสที่ผมใช้เวลาเฝ้าคอยมานานแสนนาน รู้ทั้งรู้ว่าไม่ใช่ทางเลือกที่ดีแต่แรก รู้ทั้งรู้ว่าความสุขเพียงชั่วคราว  อาจต้องแลกด้วยความเศร้าที่ไม่อาจได้รับการตอบสนอง ทว่า มันทั้งอ่อนนุ่ม ละมุนละไม หวานล้ำเกินกว่าของหวานชิ้นใดในคำแรก และฝาดเฝื่อนกว่าหยูกยาสมุนไพรชนิดใดในช่วงปลาย จนท้ายที่สุดก็กลับกลายเป็นความขื่นขมเหมือนยาพิษที่คอยกัดกินหัวใจให้เปราะบาง

 

ทันทีที่เสียงประตูปิดเงียบลง ภาพที่มองผ่านแว่นสายตาของผมก็ขุ่นมัว สัมผัส    อุ่นร้อนเป็นทางที่ข้างแก้มบ่งบอกให้เตรียมทำใจ

 

               _พระเจ้า_ ช่วยบอกผมที รักครั้งนี้ผมยังพอมีหวังอยู่บ้างไหม?

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

ผมอ่อนแอเกินกว่าจะตัดใจ และผมก็รู้ว่าคริสมีความสุขที่ได้อยู่ใกล้ผม ถึงเขาจะ ไม่ยอมพูดออกมาตรงๆ สักเท่าไหร่ก็เถอะ

 

อย่างน้อย แค่ช่วงไม่กี่วันนี้ คิดในแง่ดีก็ตักตวงความสุขให้ได้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ ใช้เวลาอยู่กับเขาให้คุ้มค่า น่าจะเป็นทางเลือกสุดท้ายของผม เพราะไม่ว่ายังไงคริสก็ยังเป็นเพื่อนคนสำคัญที่ผมคงไม่อาจทำใจได้ถ้าเสียเขาไป

 

ผมมาถึงที่งานก่อนเขาไม่นาน กำลังให้สัมภาษณ์อยู่บนเวทีกับเควิน ไฟกี ก่อนที่สายตาจะเห็นคริสลงจากรถ หยิบแว่นกันแดดขึ้นสวม ก้าวเข้าพรมม่วงในชุดสูทสามชิ้นเหมือนกับผม ทั้งรูปลักษณ์และความสูงของเขาดึงดูดสายตาของพวกเราแทบทุกคน _เขาดูดีมาก_ หลังจากพิธีกรปล่อยให้ผมกลับไปหาแฟนๆ ต่อ ผมจึงไม่ลังเลที่จะเดินตรงไปหาเขาเป็นคนแรกๆ พร้อมเอ่ยทักทาย

 

               ผมยืนคอยเขาอยู่ข้างหลัง จนกระทั่งกลุ่มแฟนๆ ตรงหน้าตะโกนชื่อผม คริสถึงหันกลับมา “ว่าไง พี่น้องต่างแม่”

               “ไงทอม” เขายื่นมือมาบีบบ่าผมเล็กน้อย “ยิ้มสวย ฮ่าๆ”

 

ผมบอกแล้วว่าผมห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้ เจอหน้าเขาทีไรผมก็ยิ้มและดีใจตลอด เหมือนตอนที่โลกิเจอกับธอร์ (ผมหมายถึงในแง่ความรู้สึกของโลกิ ไม่นับการแสดงออกทางสีหน้าและวาจา—แต่บางทีสีหน้าก็ชัดเจน ถึงจะเป็นเพียงพริบตาเดียวก็เถอะ)

 

               “รอแป๊บนะ ทอม ฉันไปตรงโน้นก่อน” เขากระซิบ ตบอกผมสองสามที แล้วพยักเพยิดไปทางเวที “เดี๋ยวมา”

               “อาฮะ”

 

ผมกับคริสแจกลายเซ็นพร้อมกับทักทายแฟนๆ ด้วยกันอยู่พักใหญ่ สาบานได้ว่าผมลบรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าไม่ออกเวลายืนอยู่ข้างเขา ขอแค่มีโอกาสได้อยู่ใกล้ ได้พูดให้กำลังใจ สนับสนุนเขาเหมือนกับที่เขาให้กำลังใจผม ยืนอยู่เคียงข้างผมเสมอมา ไม่ว่าจะในฐานะอะไรก็ตาม

 

หลังจากเราตัดสินใจเข้าไปในโรงภาพยนตร์ เหล่านักแสดงถูกเรียกไปยืนรวมกันที่กลางเวที ข้างๆ คริสมีคุณจอช โบรลิน และคุณโรเบิร์ตโบกไม้โบกมือให้เหล่าแฟนๆ แล้วสักพักต่อมา คริสก็หยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นเปิดอินสตาแกรม

 

               “โปรเฟสเซอร์ ยิ้มหน่อย จะไลฟ์ลงไอจีสตอรี่”

               “ต้องบอกก่อนด้วย?”

               “นายจะได้ทำหน้าทำตาร่าเริงหน่อยไง”

               “นายว่าวันนี้ฉันยังดีดไม่พอเหรอ?” ผมหัวเราะกลบเกลื่อน

 

คริสยกยิ้ม ขยิบตาให้ผมแทนบทสนทนาระหว่างเรา _ฉันรู้ว่านายดีดได้มากกว่านี้_ _แสดงตัวตนโลกิจอมป่วนของนายออกมาให้เห็นสิ!_ แล้วเอื้อมมือมาตบหน้าอก ตบไหล่ แล้วเขย่าตัวผมเหมือนเป็นการถ่ายทอดแรงดีดจากมวลกล้ามเนื้อแขน หนักแน่นมาให้ผม

 

สุดท้ายผมก็ใจอ่อน ทำตามที่เขาบอกตอนเห็นกล้องอยู่ตรงหน้า

 

หลังจากนั้นเขาก็ยังรุ่มร่ามกับผมไม่เลิก—ความจริงก็ไม่ใช่ปัญหาอะไร ผมโอบเอวเขา เขากอดคอผม เราเคยทำแบบนี้ประจำตั้งแต่ตอนถ่ายทำธอร์ภาคแรกเมื่อเก้าปีที่แล้ว และคงทำต่อไป ถ้าเรา...ยังมีโอกาสได้เจอกัน

 

è

 

หลายคนยังมีสีหน้าไม่อยากเชื่อกับภาพยนตร์ที่กินเวลากว่าสองชั่วโมงครึ่ง ซึ่งเพิ่งจบไปหมาดๆ

 

ในความคิดของผม อาจเรียกได้ว่ามันคือความยิ่งใหญ่ ระยะเวลาสิบปีที่พวกเขาร่วมเดินทาง ทุ่มเทแรงกายแรงใจ วางแผนกันมาอย่างยาวนานมันช่างคุ้มค่า เหมาะสมแก่การรอคอย และเกินกว่าที่ผมจินตนาการเอาไว้มาก ผมพบความสนุก ความตลกขบขันระหว่างทาง ในขณะเดียวกัน มันก็แฝงความตึงเครียด ผสมกับ ความเจ็บปวดทั้งทางร่างกายและจิตใจของตัวละครแต่ละตัวในเรื่อง เราค่อยๆ รู้จักและเริ่มหลงรักพวกเขาผ่านเรื่องราวจากภาพยนตร์ ทั้งที่เป็นเรื่องเดี่ยวและเรื่องรวมฮีโร่ จนกระทั่งตอนนี้ สิบปีผ่านไป บทสรุปทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างอยู่ในภาพยนตร์ที่พวกเราเพิ่งดูจบ และแน่นอน ในเมื่อมีจุดเริ่มต้น ก็ต้องมีบทส่งท้าย ซึ่งมาพร้อมกับการลาจาก เราต่างรู้ว่าจะมีคนที่ไม่ต่อสัญญา และต้องรีไทร์จากจักรวาล จากครอบครัวขนาดใหญ่นี้ไป

 

เวลาเห็นภาพยนตร์ที่ผ่านขั้นตอนการตัดต่อภาพกราฟฟิกเข้าไปหลังถ่ายทำ มันสมจริง และบีบหัวใจจนไม่อาจกลั้นน้ำตา

 

เราร่วมถ่ายภาพ และดื่มกันนิดหน่อยช่วงอาฟเตอร์ปาร์ตี้ หลังจากนี้ยังมีงานอีกสองสามงานที่ต้องไปออกรายการ ผมเลยขอตัวกลับมาที่ห้องพักเพื่อเตรียมตัวพักผ่อนก่อนเริ่มงานในวันรุ่งขึ้น

 

คริสรีบบอกลาทุกคนและเบียดตัวขึ้นเบาะหลังรถรับส่งของผมในวินาทีสุดท้าย ก่อนผมจะปิดประตู เราจึงนั่งรถกลับโรงแรมมาด้วยกัน

 

               “นายร้องไห้มั้ยตอนเห็นคนตาย” คริสหันมาถามระหว่างทางที่เรานั่งรถกลับโรงแรม

               “ก็นิดนึง...”

               “อ่อนไหวนะเนี่ย ให้พี่ชายช่วยซับน้ำตาไหม?” เขาพูดติดตลก แต่คราวนี้หันมองนอกหน้าต่าง แสงไฟยามค่ำคืนของแอลเอสะท้อนไปทั่วทุกแห่งหนจนสายตาพร่ามัว แต่ผมเห็นมันสะท้อนอย่างชัดเจนในนัยน์ตาสีฟ้า... _นัยน์ตาของธอร์_

 

มีร่องรอยความโศกเศร้าเคลือบแฝงอยู่ในนั้นอย่างมากมายจนไม่อาจบรรยายออกมาได้เป็นคำพูดจา... จะเอื้อนเอ่ยวาจาใดเพื่อปลอบใจก็ไร้สุ้มเสียงราวกับกลายเป็นคนใบ้ และลำคอกลับแห้งผากเป็นผงละเอียดเสียยิ่งกว่าทะเลทราย

 

สักพักถัดมาคริสก็ก้มหน้าลง พร้อมกับมือของเขาที่วางทับมือของผมบนเบาะที่นั่ง ซึ่งอยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างเรา

 

               “ดูจบแล้วพูดอะไรไม่ออกเลย นายว่ามั้ย?”

               “อา...”

               “ยืมไหล่หน่อยดิ”

 

คริสไม่รอคำอนุญาต น้ำหนักของศีรษะที่เอียงซบลงบนไหล่ของผมหนักอึ้ง พอๆ กับความรู้สึกหน่วงในใจที่ผมกำลังประสบอยู่ เมื่อรู้ตัวว่าเราคงต้องลาจากกันใน อีกไม่กี่วันข้างหน้า

 

               “ถึงแล้วปลุกด้วยนะ”

               “ไม่ปลุกนายแล้วฉันจะลงยังไง?” ความจริงรถเราก็มีประตูอีกฝั่ง แต่ช่างมันเถอะ...

               “กลัวถูกทิ้งเลยบอกไว้เฉยๆ อ่ะ”

               “ฉันไม่ทิ้งนายหรอกน่า นี่ง่วงมากขนาดนั้นเลย?”

               “ไม่ง่วงก็จะง่วงอ่ะ อยู่ใกล้นายแล้วหลับสบายดี”

               “คริส ฉันไม่ใช่หมอนส่วนตัวของนายนะ”

 

จนกระทั่งความอุ่นร้อนแผ่ซ่าน พร้อมสัมผัสเปียกชื้นซึมผ่านเนื้อผ้าบนไหล่ ผมถึงไม่เอ่ยปากถามอะไรต่อ เพียงแค่ถอนมือข้างที่ถูกกอบกุมไว้ออกเพื่อสอดแขนไปโอบเอวเขา และแทนที่มือข้างนั้นด้วยมืออีกข้างหนึ่งของผม เปรียบเสมือนคำยืนยันคำสุดท้ายในตอนจบของแร็กนาร็อกที่โลกิพูดกับธอร์

 

               “ _I’m here._ ”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

เมื่อเราใช้เวลาอย่างมีความสุขกับคนที่เราปลาบปลื้ม _หลงรัก_ โถงทางเดินปูพรมเนื้อดีในโรงแรมห้าดาวที่เคยรู้สึกว่ามีระยะทางยาวไกลเหมือนไม่มีที่สิ้นสุดก็ดูสั้นลงไปถนัดตา และการตกแต่งสถานที่ด้วยโคมไฟระย้าดีไซน์หรู รวมไปถึงภาพวาดที่ ไม่ว่าจะสวยงามน่ามองขนาดไหนก็ดูจะไร้เสน่ห์ดึงดูดสายตาจนสู้คนตัวใหญ่ที่เดินอยู่ข้างกายไม่ได้เลย

 

หลังออกมาจากลิฟท์ ทั้งผมและคริสไม่ได้รีบเดินกลับไปที่ห้องในทันที คริสอ้าปากหาว แล้วถัดมาก็เหวี่ยงแขนหนักๆ ของเขาพาดข้ามไหล่ผมก่อนเบียดตัวเข้ามาใกล้จนรู้สึกถึงกลิ่นน้ำหอมจากเสื้อผ้า เขายังใช้กลิ่นเดิม และมันก็ย้ำความทรงจำเดิมๆ ที่เกิดขึ้นกับผมได้อย่างดี

 

ทั้งไออุ่นจากร่างกายใหญ่โตราวเทพเจ้าก็ยังทำให้สติของผมไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัวได้ไม่ต่างจากวันแรกที่เราพบกันที่บ้านของคุณเคนเน็ธ บรานาห์ ผู้ที่ผูกชะตาของเราทั้งสองคนไว้ด้วยกันนับแต่วันนั้น ที่คัดเลือกพวกเราเข้ารับบทธอร์ และโลกิ

 

คริสสร้างภาระให้กับหัวใจของผมได้อย่างไม่หยุดหย่อน น่ากลัวว่าตัวเขาเองคงไม่เคยรู้... แต่ผมก็ไม่ใคร่จะหาคำตอบ

 

ใช่ว่าผมจะเกลียด กลับกัน ผมมีความสุขทุกครั้งที่ได้พบเขา พูดคุยกับเขา หัวเราะไปกับเขา และพร้อมจะสนับสนุนเขา หากเขาพบคนรู้ใจที่เหมาะสม แล้วสร้างครอบครัวอันแสนอบอุ่น ผมรู้ว่าคริสจะต้องเป็นพ่อคนที่ดีได้เหมือนกับที่ครอบครัวของเขาเลี้ยงเขามา

 

เหนือสิ่งอื่นใด ผมอยากเห็นเขามีความสุข เท่านั้นก็เพียงพอแล้ว

 

               “จะกลับห้องเลยหรือเปล่า ทอม?”

               “หืม? ทำไม นายจะไปไหนงั้นเหรอ?”

               “ฉันติดเบียร์มาด้วย เผื่อนายอยากไปดื่มที่ห้องฉันน่ะ” คริสเอียงคอ ยักไหล่ แล้วดึงกระป๋องเบียร์ออกมาจากกระเป๋ากางเกง

               “ร้ายนะ” ผมหัวเราะ ไม่คิดว่าเขาจะฉกกลับมาด้วย “ที่ชวนเนี่ย เอามาเผื่อด้วยหรือเปล่า?”

               “จะไปหรือไม่ไป?” เขาขยิบตา ยิ้มทะเล้นอย่างคนรู้ทัน และไม่รอให้ผมตอบก็ใช้แขนที่โอบไหล่ผมอยู่ลากตัวผมไปหน้าห้องพัก

 

คริสแตะคีย์การ์ดเพื่อเปิดประตู เปิดห้องให้ผมเข้าไปก่อน แล้วเขาก็ก้าวตามเข้ามา วางกระป๋องเบียร์ในมือไว้บนโต๊ะในส่วนนั่งเล่นก่อนทิ้งตัวลงนั่ง พยักเพยิดให้ผมนั่งลงข้างๆ

 

ซึ่งผมก็... อาจจะเรียกว่าเป็นคนใจง่าย ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรให้ปฏิเสธสักคำ

 

               “เอาล่ะ” คริสยกขาข้างหนึ่งพาดขาอีกข้างของเขา ขณะใช้นิ้วงัดที่เปิดกระป๋องเบียร์ แล้วยื่นมาตรงหน้าผม

               “หืม?”

               “กินมั้ย?”

               “นายก่อนเลย คริส นี่มันเบียร์ของนาย”

 

คริสแค่พยักหน้ารับ ถือกระป๋องเบียร์ไว้ด้วยมือข้างหนึ่ง ส่วนแขนของเขาพาดอ้อมหลังผมแล้วทิ้งน้ำหนักบนขอบโซฟา แต่มือของเขายึดไหล่ผมอยู่

 

ไม่มีบทสนทนาอะไรเกิดขึ้นระหว่างเราอยู่พักใหญ่จนมวลอากาศรอบกายยังน่า  อึดอัด ผมไม่แน่ใจว่ามันเกิดจากความรู้สึกอึมครึมในอกจากภาพยนตร์ที่เราเพิ่งได้ดูจบ หรือสิ่งอื่นใดนอกเหนือจากนั้น

 

               “ที่ชวนมา มีอะไรหรือเปล่า? ไม่สบาย?” ผมตัดสินใจเริ่มบทสนทนา    เป็นฝ่ายทำลายความเงียบงันระหว่างเรา

               คริสหรี่ตามองผมอย่างน่าสงสัย “นายนั่นแหละ” แล้ววางกระป๋องเบียร์  ลงบนโต๊ะ แลบลิ้นเลียฟองเบียร์ที่ติดรอบริมฝีปาก “เห็นนายไม่ค่อยยิ้มมาตั้งแต่ตอนโปรโมทที่ลอนดอน— _ไม่สิ_ ตั้งแต่ตอนนายโปรโมทแร็กนาร็อกด้วยซ้ำ เกิดอะไรขึ้นหรือเปล่า?”

               ผมเลิกคิ้วกับคำถาม ไม่คิดว่าเขาจะทันสังเกต และผมก็ไม่ได้เล่าอะไรให้เขาฟังมากนัก “นายอาจจะไม่ได้เห็นรูปทั้งหมดมั้ง ฉันก็ยิ้มได้ปกติอยู่น่า”

 

แล้วผมก็ยิ้มให้เขา เอามือตบหน้าตักคริสเพื่อยืนยันอีกแรง

 

               “ไม่ ที่นายยิ้มให้ฉันน่ะแน่นอนอยู่แล้ว แต่หมายถึงเวลาออกสื่อหรือสัมภาษณ์...” คริสหยุด ลอบมองผมเหมือนจะคาดคั้นเอาคำตอบให้ได้ เหมือนเด็กเอาแต่ใจ “มีอะไรไม่สบายใจหรือเปล่า?”

               “ฮะ? ฉันต่างหากที่ควรถามนาย อยู่ดีๆ ก็บินไปเกาหลีนั่น”

               “ทอม ฉันไม่ได้หวังคำตอบที่เป็นคำถามจากนาย” เสียงของคริสหนักขึ้น จริงจังขึ้น จนผมอดกระเถิบตัวออกห่างจากเขาเล็กน้อยไม่ได้ “นี่ฉันถามเพราะเป็นห่วงนะ ส่งข้อความไปนายก็ไม่ค่อยตอบฉัน”

               “ก็... อ่านหนังสือเพลินน่ะ พาบ๊อบบี้ไปเดินเล่น กับฝึกทำอะไรหลายๆ อย่างด้วย เลยไม่ค่อยได้เช็ก และอีกอย่าง นายก็รู้ว่าฉันไม่เล่นโซเชียลมีเดียแล้ว” ก็เป็นความจริง แต่ไม่ใช่ทั้งหมด และสายตาของคริสก็ดูจะไม่ยอมเชื่อที่ผมพูดง่ายๆ “ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงน่า ฉันสบายดี แค่อยากลองเปลี่ยนตัวเองดูบ้าง”

 

คริสยอมเงียบไป ไร้ข้อโต้แย้งหรือป่วยการณ์จะเถียง ผมก็เดาไม่ออก

 

               “งั้น... นายไปพักเหอะ”

               “เดี๋ยวสิ แล้วนายมีเรื่องไม่สบายใจอะไรหรือเปล่า คริส?” ผมเปลี่ยนท่าที วางมือบนหน้าตักเขาแล้วพยายามเรียกให้เขาหันมาสบตา

               “มี”

               “เล่าให้ฉันฟังได้นะ”

 

คริสเริ่มแปลกไปตั้งแต่ตอนแอบนั่งเครื่องบินมาหาผมถึงที่เกาหลี หรือบางทีอาจเป็นเพราะก่อนหน้านั้นผมไม่ทันสังเกต แค่เรื่องการจัดการความรู้สึกตัวเองหลังจากนี้ก็หนักหนาสาหัสพอสำหรับผมที่จะทำให้มองข้ามอะไรหลายๆ อย่างไปเหมือนกัน ทั้งการบอกลาเหล่าเพื่อนนักแสดง ผู้กำกับ คนทำงานเบื้องหลัง หรือแม้กระทั่งโลกิ เทพรักสนุกที่ถูกฝังอยู่ในตัวผม

 

ยอมรับว่าการต้องลาจากบทโลกิ... _โลกิแห่งโยธันไฮม์ และบุตรแห่งโอดิน_ เป็นหนึ่งในเรื่องที่มีผลกระทบต่อสภาวะอารมณ์เป็นอย่างมาก และทำใจยากที่สุดในชีวิตการแสดงของผม

 

               เก้าปีของผม กับ _โลกิ_ กับ _ธอร์_

               และ... กับ _คริส_

 

ในท้ายที่สุด คริสที่เงียบไปนานสองนานก็ยอมหันมาสบตา

 

               “เรื่องนาย”

 

น้ำเสียงและแววตาของเขาจริงจังจนบทสนทนาที่ผมเคยคิดจะพูดราวกับถูกลบทิ้งไป ไม่เหลือให้ตอบโต้เลยแม้เพียงครึ่งคำ

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

คริสไม่ได้ละสายตาจากผมมาพักหนึ่ง เหมือนกำลังรอให้ผมเป็นฝ่ายเปิดปากเริ่มบทสนทนาต่อ ผมรู้ว่าเขาเป็นผู้ฟังที่ดี แต่ความจริงคือตอนนี้ แม้ผมจะเคยแสดงเป็นโลกิผู้มีความสามารถในการใช้วาจาหลอกล่อซ้อนเล่ห์ลวงเป็นเลิศมาก่อน ผมกลับนึกคำพูดอะไรไม่ออก แค่จะหายใจยังรู้สึกอึดอัด ราวกับมีมือที่มองไม่เห็นบีบคอไว้ และออกซิเจนในกระแสเลือดไม่อาจผ่านไปถึงเซลล์สมองจนระบบความคิดรวนไปหมด

 

               “ _เก้าปี_ ของฉันกับนาย” เขาถอนหายใจยาวเหยียดประหนึ่งจะเอาลมทั้งหมดออกจากปอด “นายคิดว่าฉันไม่เคยใส่ใจนิสัยนายบ้างหรือไง?” แล้วก็วางมือของเขาทับมือของผม

               ผมยิ้มกลบเกลื่อน “เป็นอะไรของนาย ฉันก็บอกแล้วว่าฉันสบายดี ไม่เห็นมีอะไรต้องกังวล”

               “โลกิ”

               “หา?”

               “นายทำโลกิหายไปไหนแล้ว”

 

บางที อาจเป็นเพราะโลกิ ตัวตนอีกหนึ่งตัวตน ต้นกำเนิดของความเริงร่าที่อยู่กับผมมาตลอดเก้าปีได้จากไปแล้ว…

 

               “หมายความว่าไง?”

               “ไม่มีโลกิ ก็ไม่มีธอร์” คริสว่า

ผมเลิกคิ้ว พอเข้าใจในสิ่งที่เขาจะสื่อ แต่แสร้งทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่เห็น หรือเรียกว่า        ไม่อยากรับรู้คงไม่ผิดจากความจริงนัก

 

เพราะหากไม่มีคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธเป็นธอร์ ก็คงไม่มีโลกิอย่างทอม ฮิดเดิลสตันเช่นกัน

 

               “นายเคยพูดไว้ไม่ใช่เหรอ ตอนเราไปงานพรีเมียร์ที่เบอร์ลิน”

 

คริสเล่าย้อนความหลัง ที่จริงผมไม่คิดว่าเขาจะจำได้ คราวนั้นเราเล่นงัดข้อกันกับคุณพิธีกรรายการอะไรสักอย่างในเยอรมัน ดื่มเบียร์กันไปพลางๆ และใช่ คริสไม่ออมมือให้ผมเลย แต่เขาไม่รู้ว่าคุณพิธีกรยอมให้ผมชนะ

 

แน่ล่ะ แพ้ต่อหน้าคริสก็เสียหน้าแย่ ผมยังรู้สึกขอบคุณเขามาจนถึงทุกวันนี้

 

               “นายคิดว่าเราจะมีโอกาสต่อสัญญาไหม?”

               “กับมาร์เวลน่ะเหรอ?”

               “อาฮะ…”

               “ไม่รู้สิ แต่ฉันว่านายยังพอมีโอกาสนั้นอยู่นะ ธอร์ในอินฟินิตี้ วอร์ พลังเหลือเฟือจะตาย”

               “ฉันหมายถึง ‘ _เรา_ ’ นั่นก็คือ ‘ _เราสองคน_ ’ ไม่ใช่ฉันคนเดียว” เขาบีบมือผม ไม่ได้แรงมากนัก แต่รู้สึกถึงความหนักอึ้งในคำพูด “ฉันอาจจะเล่นเป็นธอร์ไม่ได้ ถ้าไม่มีนายเป็นโลกิ”

               “ตลกน่า ตอนเอจ ออฟ อัลตรอน นายก็เล่นคนเดียวได้ไม่ใช่หรือไง?”

               “แต่นายก็มาถ่ายฉากในฝันของธอร์ไม่ใช่เหรอ ถึงสุดท้ายจะโดนตัดไปเพราะผู้กำกับกลัวคนดูจะสับสนก็เถอะ”

               “ก็ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนความจริงที่ว่านายฉายเดี่ยวได้ซะหน่อย คริส”

               “ทอม” เขากดเสียงต่ำ หมายถึงให้ผมหยุดพูด “แต่ตอนนั้นนายยังไม่หมดสัญญา และเรามีแร็กนาร็อกที่ต้องถ่ายทำ”

               “ก็ใช่ ฉันต่อสัญญากับมาร์เวลเป็นหกเรื่องนี่ และมันก็จบที่อเวนเจอร์ส 4 พอดี จบเฟส 3 ของมาร์เวล”

               “นายไม่เข้าใจหรือแกล้งทำเป็นไม่เข้าใจกันแน่?”

 

ผมเงียบ ปล่อยให้ความสงบโรยตัวเข้าปกคลุมพวกเรา ทำตัวเป็นผู้ฟังที่ดีและรอให้เขาเป็นฝ่ายพูดต่อ

 

คริสถอนหายใจซ้ำแล้วกระดกกระป๋องเบียร์ซดอึกใหญ่ก่อนกระแทกมันลงกับโต๊ะ ฟองเบียร์กระฉอกออกมาเล็กน้อย คาดว่าปริมาณที่เหลือในกระป๋องคงพร่องลงไปเกินกว่าครึ่ง เขาหมุนกระป๋องเบียร์ไปมา ทำท่าทางครุ่นคิดเหมือนมีเรื่องลำบากใจที่ยังไม่กล้าพูดสักที

 

               “อึดอัดที่จะพูดกับฉันเหรอ?” สุดท้ายเป็นผมเองที่ทนความเงียบไม่ได้ จึงยื่นข้อเสนอรับฟังเพื่อต่อบทสนทนาระหว่างเรา

               “ฉันควรถามนายมากกว่ามั้ง?” คริสปล่อยมือจากผม เปลี่ยนมานั่งเอาข้อศอกวางบนหน้าตักแล้วเอาคางวางทับบนมือทั้งสองข้างที่ประสานกัน หัวคิ้วเขาขมวดมุ่น “นายแปลกไปจริงๆ ด้วย”

               “นายสิที่แปลก คริส? เป็นอะไรของนาย?”

               “นายเคยรู้ใจฉันมากกว่านี้”

               “ฉันรู้ได้เท่านี้ เท่าที่นายให้รู้ _คริส_ ถ้านายไม่พูดแล้วฉันจะเดาถูกได้ไง?”

               “แล้วถ้าฉันบอก _ความจริง_ นาย—”

               “พูดมาเถอะ ต่อให้เป็นเรื่องเล็กแค่ไหนฉันก็รับฟังทั้งนั้น และฉันจะอยู่ ข้างนายเสมอไม่ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้น เหมือนที่ผ่านมา” ผมเว้นจังหวะไปเล็กน้อย พาลคิดถึงช่วงเวลาก่อนหน้านี้ที่ผมเพิ่งเลิกกับแฟนสาวก่อนถ่ายทำแร็กนาร็อก ช่วงที่ผมรู้สึกย่ำแย่และโทษตัวเองกับหลายสิ่งหลายอย่างที่เกิดขึ้น ชั่งใจอยู่ครู่หนึ่งจึงตัดสินใจพูดออกไป “เหมือนที่นายอยู่ข้างฉัน…”

 

คริสเงียบไปอีกครั้ง เงียบจนน่าประหลาด หรืออาจเรียกได้ว่าน่ากลัว ถ้าไม่เคยรู้จักเขามาก่อน

 

               “ฉันยัง…” ผมเห็นรอยเส้นเลือดบนหลังมือที่นูนขึ้น คริสพ่นลมหายใจแรงออกทางจมูก เหมือนเขาลำบากใจ หรือไม่ก็หงุดหงิด “ฉันอยากแสดงกับนาย…แบบ…มากกว่านี้”

               “ในอนาคตก็ใช่ว่าจะไม่มีโอกาสซักหน่อย คิดมากไปแล้วน่า” ผมเอื้อมมือไปจับไหล่คริส “นี่คิดมากเรื่องนี้มาตลอดเลยรึไง?”

               “นายไม่รู้สึกอะไรเลยเหรอ?” เสียงเขาเหมือนจะขาดใจให้ได้ “ทั้งที่ฉันหวงนายแทบตาย นายกลับตอบฉันแบบนี้อ่ะนะ? เก้าปีที่ฉันมีนายอยู่ข้างๆ พอรู้ตัวอีกที หันไปมองข้างกายก็ไม่เหลือใครแล้วนี่มัน... ทำใจยากชะมัด”

               “มีจุดเริ่มต้นก็ต้องมีจุดสิ้นสุด เชื่อเถอะ ถึงได้ต่อสัญญา ฉันกับนายก็คงแสดงบทธอร์กับโลกิได้อีกไม่นานหรอก” คริสนั่งเอามือกุมหน้า ส่วนผมทำได้แค่กอดไหล่ปลอบเขา “บอกลาตอนนี้อาจจะเจ็บน้อยกว่าก็ได้ หัดเปิดโอกาสให้เด็กรุ่นใหม่อย่างเจ้าสไปดี้ทอม หรือชูริเลทิเซียมาโลดแล่นบนจอบ้าง อีกอย่างนะ มาร์เวลมีฮีโร่อีกล้านแปดคนที่ไม่ได้อยู่ในจอ นายคิดดูสิ เราโชคดีแค่ไหนแล้วที่ได้ครองบทฮีโร่—และแอนตี้ฮีโร่มาเกือบสิบปี แถมยังไม่ใช่ตัวละครที่คุณสแตน ลีเป็นผู้สร้างซะอีก”

               “เนิร์ดชะมัด เก้าปีผ่านไป นายนี่ยังเนิร์ดไม่เปลี่ยนเลย”

               “นั่นชมเหรอ?”

               “ก็สมเป็นนายดีนี่” คริสพึมพำอู้อี้ ทิ้งน้ำหนักศีรษะ เอียงคอซบหน้าลงบนไหล่ผมแล้วสูดลมหายใจเข้าแรงๆ “จริงจังไปซะทุกเรื่อง ให้ตายเถอะ หัดผ่อนปรนลงซะบ้าง ตึงไปก็ใช่ว่าจะดี”

 

ลมหายใจอุ่นจากจมูกของคริสเป่ารดบนลำคอ ผมขยับถอยห่างเล็กน้อย แต่ไม่มากพอจะปล่อยมือ

 

               ทั้งมือของผมจริงๆ และ… _มือล่องหนที่เรียกว่าหัวใจ_

 

บางที นี่อาจเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่เราได้นั่งอยู่ด้วยกันก็เป็นได้

 

               “แล้วที่ไว้ผมไว้หนวดนี่ นายคิดว่าฉันไม่ผ่อนลงบ้างรึไง?”

               “นึกว่านายมีปัญหาชีวิต ไม่รู้เหรอ ปาปาราซซี่เล่นข่าวว่านายอยู่ในช่วงวิกฤตวัยกลางคนเพราะไม่ยอมโกนหนวด”

               “แล้วนายก็เชื่องั้นสิ?”

               “เชื่อกะผีอะไรล่ะ นายก็แค่หาเรื่องไม่ออกสื่อ ดำดิน มุดถ้ำ อะไรทำนองนั้น เหมือนทุกครั้งนั่นแหละ” คริสหัวเราะกลบเกลื่อน เอื้อมมือมาลูบหัวฟูๆ ของผม กับใช้ปลายนิ้วเกี่ยวม้วนเส้นผมอย่างสนุกมือ “อ้อ…ยกเว้นตอนที่นายคบกับ—”

               “ _คริส_ ”

               “โทษที เผลอไปหน่อย จี้ใจดำรึเปล่า?”

               “ช่างเถอะ ฉันทำใจได้แล้วล่ะ ส่วนหนึ่งก็เป็นเพราะนายกับคุณไทกาเลยนะ รู้ไว้ด้วย ฉันให้เครดิตนายเต็มที่”

ที่จริงก็รู้สึกเจ็บปวดอยู่เหมือนกันที่ต้องเลิกรากับแฟนเก่า แต่เพราะได้คริส—กับคุณไทกามาช่วยดึงผมออกจากวังวนความเศร้าที่ว่าด้วยมุกตลกบ้าบอที่ผมก็ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมต้องขำ (แต่สองคนนี้ก็เฮฮาและเข้าขากันได้ดีเป็นปี่เป็นขลุ่ย) แล้วตั้งหน้าตั้งตาถ่ายทำภาพยนตร์ต่อ ก็ทำให้อะไรต่อมิอะไรมันง่ายขึ้นเยอะ จริงอยู่ผมอาจรวบรัดกับเธอไปเล็กน้อยเรื่องที่พาเธอไปพบกับแม่ของผมหลังเราเพิ่งคบกันได้แค่เดือนกว่าๆ และถามเธอเรื่องแพลนแต่งงาน ด้วยอายุของผมแล้วการมีครอบครัวไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลก ในเมื่อ—

 

               “คืนนี้นายนอนห้องฉันมั้ย?”

 

เมื่อมันอาจเป็นทางออกหนึ่ง ซึ่งช่วยให้ผมตัดใจจากใครบางคนได้สักที…

 

แต่ผมก็ทำพลาด ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า จนกระทั่งสุดท้ายก็ตัดสินใจยอมรับ อยู่ร่วมกับมัน และจัดการเปลี่ยนระบบความคิดใหม่

 

ผมอาจไม่จำเป็นต้องตัดใจ แค่รักเขาเหมือนที่ผ่านมา และจะยังคงรักอยู่แบบนี้ตลอดไป รักแบบที่ไม่ต้องการอะไรตอบแทน นอกเสียจากความสุขที่ได้รักและถูกรักตอบ ไม่ว่าจะในฐานะอะไรก็ตาม

 

               ผมหวังเพียงเท่านั้น

 

               “ไม่ล่ะ พรุ่งนี้ฉันมีคิวต้องไปอัดรายการจิมมี่ ไม่อยากรบกวนเวลานอนของนาย”

               คริสยักไหล่ “เอางั้นก็ได้ แล้วแต่นายแล้วกัน…”

 

ผมยืดตัวลุกขึ้นจากโซฟา ส่วนเขาเดินมาส่งผมที่หน้าประตู เรามองหน้ากัน สายตาประสานสายตา ยิ้มให้กันขณะกล่าวคำอำลาสุดท้ายก่อนเข้านอนพักผ่อน เพื่อเตรียมพร้อมสำหรับงานโปรโมทในวันถัดไป

 

พระเจ้าจะว่ายังไงก็ช่าง ให้ผมได้รักเขาแบบนี้ตลอดไป แค่นั้นก็เพียงพอแล้ว...

 

 

 —END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จะจบแค่นี้หรือจะมีตอนต่อดีล่ะ นั่นสินะ นั่นสิ...  
> จบก็ได้แหละ (แต่ก็ยังไม่แน่ใจ เอาแน่เอานอนไม่ได้เลย ฟหกด ถ้ามีต่อไม่รู้ว่าจะลงเมื่อไหร่เหมือนกัน)
> 
> แล้วก็ถ้าได้เอาเรื่องนี้รวมเล่มด้วย อาจจะไปแปะตอนพิเศษไว้ในนั้นฮะ ; w ; (อาจจะเอามาลงเอโอสามทีหลัง...แต่ดูก่อนว่าจะเขียนอะไร ไม่ค่อยไว้ใจสติตัวเอง ฮือ 555)  
> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่อดทนกะเลามาจนถึงตรงนี้ด้วย ขอบคุณฮะะะ *คารวะสามจอก*


	11. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนพิเศษนี้เขียนในมุมมองของคริสหมีนะฮะ  
> อ่านให้สนุก ♥

 

วินาทีที่เขาหันหลังจากไป โลกทั้งใบของผมเหมือนจะแตกสลายลงตรงหน้า

 

ทอมไม่ใช่เด็ก และไม่ใช่คนที่มีอะไรต้องปิดบัง จึงไม่เขินอายเวลาบอกรัก แววตาเขาจะดูสดใสเป็นประกายขึ้นมาทันทีเหมือนเด็กๆ เวลาพูดถึงของโปรด หรือสิ่งที่เขาชอบมากๆ อย่างเชคสเปียร์ น้ำชา หรือไม่ก็เซ็ตอาหารเช้าแบบอังกฤษ

 

               รวมถึง... เวลาที่เขาพูดถึง _ผม_

 

เขาบอกรักผมบ่อยพอๆ กับการยกยอปอปั้นผมเหมือนเป็นเทพเจ้า สารพัดด้านดีที่เขาพูดถึงผม ให้กำลังใจผม ทำให้ผมรู้สึกดีเวลามีเขาอยู่ใกล้ๆ ตลอดระยะเวลาที่ผ่านมา แต่เพราะเขาเป็นแบบนั้น เพราะแบบนั้นผมถึงคาดเดาไม่ได้เลยว่า เขาหมายถึงรักในแบบชื่นชม สนอกสนใจ หรือ…เป็นอะไรที่เกินกว่าคำว่าเพื่อน

 

ทอมไม่ใช่คนประเภทที่มีอะไรจำเป็นต้องปิดบัง ขณะเดียวกันก็ไม่เคยเป็นคนที่ คาดเดาได้ง่าย

 

หลังจากจบช่วงโปรโมทแร็กนาร็อกไป ผมทักหาเขาอยู่หลายครั้ง วันนั้นเป็น  วันเกิดทอม ผมแอบลองส่งข้อความผ่านทางดีเอ็มของทวิตเตอร์บ้าง แล้วก็แกล้งบอกเขาให้ลองเข้าไปเช็กดู ทีแรกก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาอ่าน จนกระทั่งสายตาเหลือบไปเห็นทวีตล่าสุดที่เขาเผลอกดปุ่มหัวใจไปถึงได้รู้ ผมคิดว่าเขาอาจลืมรหัสผ่านไปแล้ว แต่ทอมเป็นคนความจำดี เรื่องนั้นคงไม่น่าเป็นปัญหา

 

ที่จริงผมแค่หาเรื่องให้เขากลับมาเล่นโซเชียลมีเดียบ้าง แต่ดูทรงแล้วคงยาก ไม่ทวีตเลยสักนิด มีเพียงดีเอ็มขอบคุณตอบกลับมาสั้นๆ

 

ผมเห็นรูปถ่ายของเขาจากงานที่ลอนดอนแล้วก็อดเป็นห่วงไม่ได้

 

เชื่อผมเถอะ เวลาเขายิ้ม โลกทั้งใบก็ดูสดใสขึ้นทันตา แต่พอปล่อยให้จมอยู่กับความคิดตัวเองในช่วงที่เพิ่งเลิกกับแฟนมานี่น่าเป็นห่วงที่สุด ผมกับไทกาถึงหาเรื่องแกล้งแหย่และหยอกเขาไม่เว้นแต่ละวันในระหว่างที่เราถ่ายทำธอร์ แร็กนาร็อกในออสเตรเลีย แต่ทอมก็คือทอม เขาแยกเรื่องงานกับเรื่องส่วนตัวได้ดีจนน่าประทับใจเหมือนไม่เคยรู้สึกเจ็บปวดกับความรักมาก่อน และการแสดงของเขาผ่านสีหน้า ท่าทาง และแววตาน่าหลงใหลนั่นก็ละเอียดลออไม่มีที่ติ— _ผมอาจจะอคติเองก็ได้_ แต่ใครสนล่ะ?

 

และเพราะผมไม่รู้ว่าทอมยังคิดมากเรื่องนั้นหรือเปล่า รู้ตัวอีกที ผมก็พาตัวเองมายืนอยู่หน้าห้องพักในโรงแรมของเขาที่เกาหลีใต้ พร้อมข้ออ้างในการมาเยี่ยมคือเค้กช็อกโกแลตหนึ่งชิ้น—ความจริงซื้อมาสาม ผมกินไปแล้วหนึ่ง ให้ลุค—เอาเป็นว่าช่างมันเถอะ

 

เบื้องหลังประตูบานนั้น ทอมยังคงยิ้มให้ผมเหมือนเดิม ยิ้มแบบที่ไม่ได้มีให้คนอื่น แต่เป็นยิ้มที่เขามีให้ผมคนเดียว

 

เบเนดิกต์เคยแซวเขาอยู่บ่อยๆ เวลาทอมยิ้มให้ผม

 

แค่เอารอยยิ้มสดใสอันประเมินค่าไม่ได้กลับมาบนใบหน้าที่เต็มด้วยหนวดเคราแดงครึ้มกับกลุ่มเส้นผมฟูๆ ที่ดูแล้วน่าจะนุ่มมือมากๆ นั่น สำหรับผมถือว่าเป้าหมายในการนั่งเครื่องบินถ่อมาถึงเกาหลีใต้ลุล่วงอย่างสมบูรณ์

 

และวันนี้ ตอนนี้ ที่หน้าห้อง ผมเขย่งเท้าเล็กน้อยเพื่อมองข้ามไหล่ทอม เขาเอื้อมมือจับก้านลูกบิดประตู อ้อยอิ่งเหมือนรออะไรบางอย่าง ส่วนผมนั้นเพียงแค่ตัดสินใจเอื้อมมือออกไป ใช้อีกมือดันประตูไว้ไม่ให้เปิดออก

 

               “คริส?”

               “มีอีกเรื่องที่ฉันยังไม่ได้บอกนาย”

               “เปลี่ยนใจจะพูดแล้วเหรอ?”

 

กลิ่นน้ำหอมของเขายังคงเป็นกลิ่นเดิม กลิ่นเดียวกับคืนนั้น…

 

               “ฉันเสียโลกิไปแล้วสินะ”

               “นั่นคือสิ่งที่นายพยายามจะบอก?” ทอมถอนหายใจ ส่ายหน้าจนเส้นผมหยิกฟูบนหัวกระดกไหว แต่ไม่ได้หันกลับมา

 

ผมใช้มืออีกข้างสอดเข้าใต้แขนซ้ายของเขา แล้ววางทับบนตำแหน่งตรงหน้าอกข้างเดียวกัน

 

นี่อาจเป็นโอกาสพิสูจน์ความจริงครั้งสุดท้ายที่พระเจ้ามอบให้ผม

 

               “ฉันให้นายเลือก” ผมก้มหน้าลง ดันหน้าผากตัวเองเข้ากับกลุ่มเส้นผมหยิกนุ่มด้านหลังศีรษะของทอม “ว่าจะเปิดประตูแล้วเดินออกไป ทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น หรือ…”

               “คริส!?”

 

เขาสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย แต่แรงกระทำตอบโต้ไม่ได้น้อยตาม ไม่รู้ว่าตื่นเต้น ตกใจ หรือ ตื่นกลัว แต่ที่รู้นั่นคือสิ่งที่ผมสัมผัสได้จากทอม ผ่านฝ่ามือที่วางทาบบนหน้าอกของเขา ตรงตำแหน่งของหัวใจ

 

               “นับสาม”

 

มือของทอมยังคงค้างอยู่ที่ก้านลูกบิดประตู

 

               “สอง”

 

และมันกำลังสั่น ขณะที่เขาพยายามจะกดมันลงเพื่อเปิดออก…

 

               “หนึ่ง”

               “พอเถอะ คริส” เขาสูดหายใจเข้าเฮือกใหญ่แล้วทำท่าจะหมุนตัวกลับมา “มีอะไรนายก็พูด—”

 

ผมถือว่านั่นเป็นคำตอบของทอม และผมก็เอาแต่ใจพอจะยึดตามความคิดของผมโดยไม่ถามเขาซ้ำอีก

 

               “ฉันเสียโลกิไปแล้ว ไม่อยากเสียนายไปอีกคน...”

 

และเพราะเขาหันกลับมา ระยะห่างระหว่างใบหน้าของเรานั้นเลยถูกลดลงจนแทบไม่เหลือที่ว่างไว้ให้หายใจ

 

               “ทำไม?” ผมใช้ข้อได้เปรียบด้านร่างกายดันหลังเขาพิงแนบกับบานประตูแล้วเอ่ยถาม ถามถึงเรื่องในคืนนั้น ผมแสร้งเมา และเราก็จูบกัน จูบอย่างนุ่มนวลประหนึ่งเป็นของรัก และเนิ่นนานจนลืมเวลา เกินกว่าจะกล่าวอ้างว่าเป็นการกระทำที่ไร้ความตั้งใจ "ทำไมถึงไม่หยุด ทำไมถึงไม่ปฏิเสธฉัน?"

               “หมายถึงอะไร?” ทอมเม้มปาก หลุบตาลงต่ำ แต่พอเป็นแบบนี้ผมกลับเดาเขาไม่ออก ผมรู้มาตลอดว่าเขาชอบผม แต่อาจเป็นผมเองที่ไม่กล้ายอมรับ และหลังจากใช้เวลาพิจารณาหัวใจตัวเองอยู่หลายปีเขาก็ชิงมีแฟนไปก่อนแล้ว

               "บนโซฟา ในห้องพักของนายที่เกาหลี ที่ฉันจูบนายเมื่อคืนนั้น" ผมขยายความ และลงน้ำเสียงจริงจัง หนักแน่น ขยายความให้ชัดเจนยิ่งขึ้นไปอีกด้วยการ ไล่นิ้วมือซ้ายไปบนเส้นผมนุ่มสลวย ผ่านกรอบหน้า ไรหนวดเคราแดงครึ้ม แล้วจบลงที่ริมฝีปากของเขา “จูบตรงนี้ บนริมฝีปากของนาย”

               “เดี๋ยว... คริส นาย–คืนนั้นนายไม่ได้... _เมา_ _?_ ” เขาเงยหน้าขึ้น สีหน้าของทอมดูตกใจกว่าที่คิด เหมือนเขาจะลืมไปชั่วขณะหนึ่งว่าผมก็เป็นนักแสดง หรือ บางทีแค่อาจจะไม่ทันคาดคิดว่าผมจะเสแสร้งให้เขาตายใจแล้วกลายเป็นคนเห็นแก่ตัว

               “ถึงจะกรึ่มๆ แต่ฉันก็จำได้ ฉันจำได้ทุกอย่าง _ทุกรายละเอียด_ ”

 

ผมยกมือขวาของผมวางลงที่ตำแหน่งเดิมบนร่างของทอม ผลักให้แผ่นหลังของเขาชิดบานประตู

ทอมอ้าปากจะโต้ตอบ แต่ก็ไม่มีคำพูด— _ผมไม่ปล่อยให้เขาพูด_

 

ก็แค่รื้อฟื้นความทรงจำให้ ไม่ได้จะทำอะไรอย่างอื่น ก็แค่พิสูจน์ความจริงที่ว่า ทุกรายละเอียดในคืนนั้นยังคงฝังแน่นอยู่ในความทรงจำบนริมฝีปากของผม ทั้งกลิ่นอ่อนจากน้ำหอมที่เขาใช้ ปนเปกับรสหวานละมุนที่ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะเป็นรสชาติเฉพาะริมฝีปากของทอมซึ่งนุ่มนวลชวนฝันราวกับเป็นยาเสพติด หรือเพราะเศษเสี้ยวช็อกโกแลตจากเค้กของฝากของผมที่เขาทานไปก่อนหน้า แต่ความรู้สึกอบอุ่นอันนุ่มนวลที่ว่ากลับชัดเจนและไม่เคยจางลงไป

 

               และในวินาทีนั้น คืนนั้น ผมก็มั่นใจว่าผมรักเขา _ผมรักทอม ฮิดเดิลสตัน_

 

               “ทีนี้จำได้หรือยัง?” ผมว่าผมไม่ได้หอบ ก็แค่ส่งมอบอากาศให้กับเขามากเกินไป พอๆ กับที่เขาแลกเปลี่ยนมันกับผม ใช่ บางทีอาจจะมากเกินไปจนทำให้ใบหน้าของทอมแดงเป็นลูกตำลึง... แดงจนถึงใบหู

 

พอผมผละออก ปล่อยปลายจมูกเรี่ยลงบนผิวแก้มของเขา เขากลับส่ายหน้าแทนคำตอบเหมือนไม่พอใจ หรือไม่เชื่อสายตา สองมือขาวๆ กำรวบคอเสื้อผมแน่น ราวกับจะหาเรื่องเอาความ—ที่จริงผมควรเตรียมใจ หากทอมไม่ได้คิดแบบเดียวกัน ผมก็ไม่รู้ว่าความสัมพันธ์ของเราจะดำเนินต่อไปยังไง เพราะผมได้ทำอะไรไม่น่าให้อภัยกับเพื่อนคนสำคัญที่สุดของผมด้วยการก้าวล้ำเส้นของเขา และผมก็รู้ตัวดีว่าหากเราข้ามจุดนั้นไป ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างคงกลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิมไม่ได้อีก

 

               “ไม่เห็นจำได้เลย”

               “ทอม—”

 

อีกพริบตาถัดมาถึงเข้าใจความหมาย ไม่ใช่จำไม่ได้ _นั่นเป็นข้ออ้าง_

 

ทอมจำได้ทุกรายละเอียด ทุกส่วนที่ประกบแนบ แตะผ่าน ขบเม้มหรือหยอกเย้ายั่วยวน เขาจำได้อย่างแม่นยำ เขาแสดงให้ผมเห็นได้เหมือนเวลาที่ผมดูวีดีโอการแสดงของเขา ทำให้ผมรู้สึกแบบเดียวกัน ทั้งอัดแน่นด้วยความรัก โหยหา และทุกอย่างที่ถูกกระทำผ่านการกลั่นกรองอย่างตั้งใจ จะต่างกันไปก็แค่... คราวนี้เป็น _ของจริง_ เป็นสิ่งที่เราทั้งคู่รู้สึกถึงตัวตนของกันและกันอยู่ตลอดเวลา ไม่ได้คลุมเครือเหมือนคืนนั้น ไม่ใช่ผมคนเดียวที่เห็นแก่ตัว ทำให้รู้สึกดีเหมือนเวลาที่เราปล่อยสติหลุดลอยไปตามกระแสของเวลา และเราก็เต็มใจจะทิ้งมันไป จนกระทั่งมวลอากาศรอบกายกลายเป็นไอร้อน และผ้าผ่อนบนร่างกายเกือบจะยับยู่ยี่ด้วยฝีมือของพวกเราเอง

 

               “ฉันถามนายอีกที” ผมใช้ความได้เปรียบด้านร่างกายดันเขาติดกับประตูอีกครั้ง เอียงหน้ากระซิบข้างใบหูสีแดง ริมฝีปากชื้นฉ่ำพ่นลมร้อนข้างสันกรามเข้มครึ้มด้วยหนวดเคราอย่างเอาแต่ใจ “คืนนี้จะนอนที่ห้องฉันไหม?”

 

ทอมหัวเราะอย่างเคอะเขิน แล้วยังไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว เขาก็ผลักอกผมออกก่อนรีบเปิดประตู

 

               “ไม่ล่ะ บอกแล้วไงว่ามีงานพรุ่งนี้”

 

ผมขมวดคิ้ว หรี่ตาใส่เขา ค่อนข้างมั่นใจแล้วในเรื่องของความรู้สึก แต่รอยยิ้มร้ายกาจแบบโลกิที่ผุดขึ้นใต้หนวดเคราแดงครึ้มซึ่งกลบออร่าความละมุนได้ไม่มิด แถมยังทำให้น่าเอ็นดูขึ้นเป็นกองนั่น—

 

               “ทอม...”

               “I assure you, brother. The sun will shine on us again.”

 

โลกิไม่ได้จากไปไหน แค่จะมาเฉพาะตอนที่อยู่กับธอร์เท่านั้นแหละ

 

               “ทอม”

 

เขาหันมาหาผมครั้งสุดท้าย ครึ่งตัวของเขาก้าวเท้าออกไปจากห้องแล้ว

 

               “You really are the worst, brother.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> พอจบแบบดราม่าหน่วงหน่อยๆ (?) ก็ดันรู้สึกเจ็บแทนพิทอมอีก เลย... อ่ะ fix เองก็ได้ ฮรือ...  
> จบตอนนี้คือจบจริงๆ ละฮะ พอแร้ว 55555+ ขอบคุณทุกคนที่ตามอ่านมาถึงตรงนี้ด้วยนะ เลิ้บ ♥


	12. Extra II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ทิ้งระยะไปนานเหมือนกันกว่าจะมีอารมณ์มาอัพตามสัญญา ขอเวลาอีกไม่น— #เดี๋ยว  
> เป็นความขี้เกียจของเราเอง (นิสัย—) เพราะลืมไปว่าตัวที่จัดหน้าลงในเล่มมันมีพวกเว้นวรรคหรือตัดคำอะไรต่างๆ ไปด้วย เลยต้องมาอิดิทใหม่อีกรอบ (จัลล้อง...) เพราะงั้นถ้าเจอตรงไหนตัดคำประหลาดๆ หรือเว้นวรรคอย่างไม่มีสติ ก็ขออภัยมา ณ ที่นี้ด้วยฮะ
> 
> ขอให้สนุกกับการอ่านนะ ตอนนี้เป็นตอนสุดท้ายของเรื่องนี้จริงๆ แล้ว  
> ขอขอบคุณท่านผู้อ่านทุกท่านอีกครั้งสำหรับการติดตามฟิคเรื่องนี้นะฮะ ขอบคุณมากๆ เลย ; w ;
> 
> มีข้อเสนอแนะหรืออยากคอมเมนท์ติชมอะไรก็เชิญได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์ตามเดิมนะ หรือจะแปะเป็นคอมเมนท์ไว้ในนี้ก็ได้เช่นกันฮะ

 

เช้าวันถัดมา ผมเจอทอมที่ล็อบบี้ของโรงแรมในจังหวะที่เขากำลังจะนั่งรถออกไปสตูดิโอของ _จิมมี คิมเมล_ พอดี (คิวอัดรายการจิมมีของผมคือพรุ่งนี้น่ะนะ) เราทักทายกันนิดหน่อย และทอมยังคงทำตัวเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นกับความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเรา จนผมอดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าเมื่อคืนที่ผ่านมานั้นผมแค่ฝันดีเกินไป หรือมันไม่เคยเป็นความจริงแต่แรก แม้กระทั่งในฝันของผม

 

ผมไม่มีทางรู้คำตอบนั้นเลย เว้นเสียแต่ว่าความรู้สึกอบอุ่นอันนุ่มนวลที่ติดค้างบนริมฝีปากของผมราวกับทอมได้ฝากฝังรอยสักที่สลักลงอย่างประณีต และยังตราตรึงอยู่อย่างนั้นในความทรงจำจนยากจะลืมเลือน

 

ถึงอย่างนั้น ก็ยังทำให้ผมโหยหาถึงมันได้ตลอดเวลา นับตั้งแต่วินาทีแรกที่ริมฝีปากของเราผละออกจากกัน

 

สารภาพว่าวันนี้หัวใจของผมไม่ค่อยอยู่กับเนื้อกับตัวสักเท่าไหร่ สติรับรู้โดยทั่วไปก็เหมือนจะไม่ค่อยเข้ารูปเข้ารอยนัก แต่กลับเพียรนับเวลาที่ผ่านไปอย่างใจจดใจจ่อเพื่อรอเวลาที่จะได้พบกับทอมอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

               ‘ _คืนนี้ฉันแวะไปหานายที่ห้องได้ไหม?_ ’

 

นั่นเป็นข้อความที่ผมส่งไปหาเขา ไม่ได้คาดหวังอะไรไปมากกว่าการได้รู้สึกถึงตัวตนของกันและกันในขณะที่เวลายังเอื้ออำนวย หมายถึง... แค่ได้เห็นหน้า ได้ฟังเสียง สบตา คุยเรื่องสัพเพเหระกันอย่างเคย เท่านั้นก็คงพอ ผมไม่อยากเร่งรัดและอยากให้เวลาเขาคิดมากกว่านี้ จนเขาแน่ใจจริงๆ ว่าผมเป็นตัวเลือกที่เขาจะไม่เสียใจหากเราตกลงคบกันอย่างจริงจัง

 

แต่เหมือนพระเจ้าเล่นตลก ทอมไม่ตอบข้อความของผมจนกระทั่งเข็มสั้นบนนาฬิกาแขวนผนังในห้องพักถึงเลขสิบเอ็ด และระหว่างที่เปลือกตาของผมใกล้จะปิดอยู่รอมร่อเพราะความง่วงงุนเข้าครอบงำ โทรศัพท์ในมือก็สั่นครืดพร้อมกับเสียงเรียกเข้าดังลั่น

 

               “โทษที ฉันเผลอหลับไป เพิ่งเห็นข้อความนาย” เขาตอบกลับมา ถ้าให้เดาก็คงหาวไปรอบหนึ่งก่อนพูดต่อ “นายจะมาหาฉันหรือให้ฉันออกไป— _คริส_ _?_ ”

 

รู้ตัวอีกทีขาของผมก็ก้าวฉับๆ ตรงไปที่ประตู ดึงคีย์การ์ดห้องตัวเองออกจากช่องเสียบ แล้วรีบออกจากห้องก่อนทันได้ตอบคำถามนั้น

 

               “กำลังไปหา รอแป๊บ”

               “เฮ้? มีอะไรรึเปล่า?”

               “อย่าเพิ่งวางนะ”

 

ใช้เวลาไม่กี่นาทีจากห้องของผมมาถึงหน้าประตูห้องของเขา ทอมไม่ได้วางสาย จึงรู้ความเคลื่อนไหวของผมทั้งหมด เราวางสายกันตอนที่ผมเห็นเขาอยู่หลังประตูห้องพร้อมรอยยิ้มขบขัน และผ้าขนหนูสีขาวที่คลุมศีรษะเขาอยู่ เส้นผมเปียกชื้นลู่ลงข้างแก้มขณะเจ้าตัวพยายามใช้ผ้าผืนนั้นขยี้มันให้แห้ง ที่จริงนี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่ผมเห็นเขาในสภาพนี้ เพราะครั้งก่อนๆ นั้นเห็นในฐานะเพื่อนร่วมงาน แต่คราวนี้...

 

จะเรียกว่าแฟนก็ยังเรียกได้ไม่ค่อยเต็มปาก กลัวจะเป็นผมคนเดียวที่คิดมากไปเอง

 

               “ไง เปียกมะล่อกมะแล่กเชียว เพิ่งอาบน้ำเหรอ?” ผมลอบหัวเราะอย่างเอ็นดู แล้วใช้ฝ่ามือตะปบลงบนผ้าขนหนูเพื่อช่วยขยี้มันอีกแรง

               “เฮ้...” ทอมพยายามจะเบี่ยงตัวหลบ แต่อยู่ใกล้กันขนาดนี้เขาหลบผม  ไม่พ้นหรอก “เข้ามาก่อนสิ— _คริส_ เลิกจับผมฉันได้แล้ว! ฉันเช็ดเองได้!”

               “เถอะน่า” พอสบโอกาสผมถึงใช้เท้าดันประตูห้องเพื่อปิดให้สนิท แล้วเลื่อนมือทั้งสองข้างจากผ้าขนหนูบนศีรษะของทอมลงมาถึงแก้ม ก่อนประทับจูบแผ่วเบาบนลานหน้าผากกว้างแทนคำพูดอื่นใดนอกเหนือจากนี้ที่อัดอั้นอยู่ในใจจนมันล้นปรี่ออกมา “คิดถึงจะแย่อยู่แล้ว”

 

ทอมหยุดประท้วงทันควัน เหมือนอยู่ดีๆ ก็นิ่งค้างไป

 

               “พอใจรึยัง?” เขากระซิบตอบอู้อี้ในลำคอ ฝ่ามือเย็นชื้นของคนที่เพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จกุมมือของผมไว้อีกทอดหนึ่ง

               “มือนายเย็นเป็นบ้า” ผมลอบหัวเราะ ก่อนเปลี่ยนมากุมมือเขาไว้ในฝ่ามือของผมแทน ขณะใช้หน้าผากผลักดันทอมให้กลับเข้าไปในตัวห้อง “ต้องการความอบอุ่นเพิ่มหน่อยมั้ย?”

               “คริส” ทอมเปลี่ยนมาใช้มือค้ำช่วงไหล่ของผมไว้ เขาเงยหน้าขึ้น เม้มปากด้วยท่าทางครุ่นคิดแต่สายตาเสมองไปทางอื่น “นายมีงานพรุ่งนี้ไม่ใช่เหรอ?”

               “ถ้านายห่วงเรื่องนั้นจริง นายคงไล่ให้ฉันไปนอนตั้งแต่ตอนที่นายโทรมาแล้ว”

 

ผมเห็นทอมหันกลับมา อ้าปากค้าง แต่ไร้สุ้มเสียงใดออกจากลำคอ

 

               “ขอโทษ ทอม ฉันไม่ได้หมายความงั้น...” ผมปฏิเสธตัวเองไม่ได้ว่าไม่คาดหวัง แต่ทั้งผมและทอมมีงานที่ต้องทำอยู่อีกในวันพรุ่งนี้ และผม—

 

กว่าจะรู้ตัวอีกทีก็ตอนที่ผมรู้สึกถึงแรงบีบตรงต้นแขน กับแรงลมหายใจผะแผ่วบนผิวหน้า ร่างของผมถูกจับเหวี่ยงลงบนเตียงและที่เห็นอยู่ในสายตาตอนนี้คือนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวของทอมซึ่งอยู่ห่างออกไปแค่ไม่กี่นิ้ว

 

               “นายสายตาสั้นขนาดต้องยื่นหน้ามาใกล้งี้เลยเหรอ?” ผมแหย่

               “ไม่คิดว่านายจะถามคำถามนี้หลังการจูบอย่างหนักหน่วงจนฉันเกือบจะหายใจไม่ทัน” เขาเถียง ส่วนผมได้แค่หัวเราะ ก่อนยกมือขึ้นเกลี่ยเส้นผมข้างขมับของทอม ผ้าขนหนูสีขาวร่วงลงไปกองที่พื้นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ ใช่ว่าเราจะใส่ใจกับมันนักหรอก

               “ก็...คิดถึงทั้งวัน ให้ทำไงล่ะ?” ครู่ถัดมาผมถึงตอบ ใช้ศอกยันตัวขึ้นนั่ง ขณะที่ทอมเองพอเริ่มปรับจังหวะการหายใจให้เป็นปกติได้ก็พลิกตัวลงนอนข้างๆ แล้วหัวเราะกลบเกลื่อนพลางส่ายหน้า “อีกอย่างนะ นายเป็นคนเริ่มก่อน ไม่ใช่ความผิดฉันซะหน่อย”

               “เมื่อก่อนไม่เห็นนายเป็นงี้เลย” เขาเอ่ยค้าน

               “ _เป็นงี้_ ของนายคือยังไง?” ผมหันไปถามต่อ “เมื่อก่อนนายยังไม่ได้เป็น... _แฟน_ ฉันนี่”

               “แล้วตอนนี้ล่ะ?”

               “ที่จูบนายไปเมื่อตะกี้ยังไม่ชัดเจนพออีกเหรอ?” น้ำเสียงหนักแน่นที่ผมใช้ตอบคำถามของทอมสื่อความหมายตามคำพูดทุกประการ เพราะถ้าไม่ได้คิดจริงจัง ผมคงไม่ไปจูบอย่างดูดดื่มกับใครพร่ำเพรื่อหรอก (ยกเว้นว่าเป็นงาน แต่นั่นไม่เกี่ยวกันสักหน่อย)

               “ก็...ถามดูให้แน่ใจ ฉันไม่อยากให้มันคลุมเครือน่ะ” ทอมขยับมือของเขามาวางทับมือของผม แล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาอีกครั้ง “ว่าเราเป็นแฟนกันแล้วจริงๆ”

               สีหน้าของทอมที่ผมเห็นตอนนี้ ทำให้ผมไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเขารู้สึกยินดีกับความจริงที่ว่า “ทำไมทำหน้าหงอยงั้นล่ะ” ก็เลยถามไปตามตรง “เป็นแฟนกับเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าเชียวนะ  หัดร่าเริงหน่อยดิ”

 

ทอมแค่นหัวเราะเล็กน้อย ส่วนผมทำได้เพียงรอฟังคำอธิบายจากปากของเขา ความเงียบที่คั่นกลางระหว่างบทสนทนาของเราไม่น่าอึดอัดเท่าช่วงก่อนหน้านี้   นั่นทำให้ผมเบาใจ เพราะอย่างน้อยผมก็รู้แล้วว่าเขาคิดยังไงกับผม

 

               “เก้าปี” เขาเว้นจังหวะ ส่วนผมกลั้นหายใจ

 

แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้ผมหมดคำพูดกลับอยู่นอกเหนือการคาดเดา

 

               “ _ไม่มีสักวันที่ฉันไม่คิดถึงนาย_ คริส”

 

และนี่เป็นอีกครั้งที่ผมต้องทึ่งกับคำพูดของเขา ราวกับว่าอยู่ดีๆ ก็ถูกหมัดหนักๆ สวนเข้าที่หน้าอก

 

               “ขอโทษ” เป็นคำเพียงคำเดียวที่หลุดออกจากปากผมได้ในเวลานี้ ก่อนที่ผมจะดีดตัวขึ้นนั่ง ดึงร่างเขาเข้ามากอดแนบแน่น “ฉันขอโทษ ทอม ฉันไม่คิดว่านาย—”

               “ไม่จำเป็นต้องขอโทษ มันไม่ใช่ความผิดนาย ไม่ใช่ความผิดใครทั้งนั้น” ทอมผลักผมออกเล็กน้อย พอให้เราเห็นหน้ากัน “คำพูดที่ควรออกจากปากของเราคือ _ขอบคุณ_ คริส ขอบคุณที่ไม่ทิ้งกัน และอยู่ข้างฉันมาตลอดนะ”

               “ฉันรักนาย” ผมโพล่งออกไปโดยอัตโนมัติ ไวกว่าความคิดของตัวเอง “เพราะงั้น... ให้ฉันอยู่เคียงข้างนายต่อไปเถอะนะ”

 

ไม่มีคำตอบใดหลุดจากปากของทอม เขาสบตาผมได้ครู่เดียวก็รีบหลุบตาลงต่ำ คล้ายว่าจะมองข้ามไหล่ผมไปทางตู้เสื้อผ้า กระเป๋าเดินทางของเขาวางกองอยู่ตรงนั้น ถ้าจำไม่ผิดคงเป็นใบเดียวกับที่เขาใช้ตอนเราเจอกันที่เกาหลีพอดี

 

               “อย่างกับคำขอแต่งงานงั้นแหละ” ทอมพึมพำอู้อี้ที่ไหล่ของผม ฝ่ามือของเขากำเสื้อของผมแน่น หางตาผมพอเห็นใบหูเขากลายเป็นสีแดงจัด

               ผมลอบหัวเราะอย่างแผ่วเบา ก่อนตอบคำถามนั้นตามน้ำไป “...แล้วใครว่าไม่ใช่ล่ะ?”

               “ไม่ตลกนะ คริส” ทอมสูดลมหายใจเข้าเฮือกใหญ่ คล้ายว่าเขาไม่เชื่อคำที่ผมพูด แต่เขาไม่รู้หรอก เขาไม่ทันสนใจด้วยซ้ำ ทั้งที่ผมพยายามจะบอกเขาตั้งแต่ตอนบินไปหาเขาที่เกาหลี

               “ฉันไม่ได้ล้อเล่น ทอม” ผมย้ำ ปล่อยเขาออกจากอ้อมแขน ใช้ฝ่ามือประคองข้างแก้มที่มีหนวดเคราแดงครึ้มกระจุกอยู่ “นายแค่ไม่ทันสังเกต”

 

ผมตัดสินใจลุกขึ้นยืน ตรงไปยังกระเป๋าเดินทางของเขา ดึงกระดาษแผ่นหนึ่งซึ่งผมเป็นคนซ่อนมันไว้ออกมาจากกระเป๋าใบนั้นยื่นให้ทอม

 

ทอมมีสีหน้าประหลาดใจ แต่ผมไม่แปลกใจเลย ถ้าเขาจะไม่รู้ว่าเคยมีกระดาษแผ่นนี้อยู่ในกระเป๋า นั่นเพราะเขาไม่ได้อ่านข้อความที่ผมทิ้งไว้ก่อนที่เขาจะออกไปทำหน้าที่โปรโมทภาพยนตร์เรื่องใหม่ของเราในเกาหลี

 

               ‘ _มีเรื่องสำคัญจะบอก ถ้าว่างก็ช่วยบินตามมาที่ออสเตรเลียหน่อย ฉันจองตั๋วไว้ให้นายแล้ว_ ’

—คริส

 

               “นี่คือ... ที่นายโมเมว่านายจะฝากฉันซื้อขนมหวานงั้นเหรอ?” ทอมถาม ความจำเขาดีจนน่ากลัว ตัวผมเองยังจำไม่ได้เลยว่าตอนนั้นอ้างอะไรไป

               “ฉันพูดงั้นเหรอ?”

               “แล้วนึกยังไงถึงยัดมันไว้ในกระเป๋าส่วนที่ฉันไม่เคยเปิด” ทอมเม้มปาก ขมวดคิ้ว ชั่งใจอยู่นานสองนานกว่าจะพูดต่อ “แล้วถ้าฉันไป...”

               “ถ้านายไป ฉันคงไม่ได้แผลที่ศอกขวานี่มาหรอก” อุบัติเหตุจากการเซิร์ฟอย่างไม่ระวังเกิดขึ้นเพราะสติของผมไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัว ที่จริงก็คงสมควรแล้วหากผมจะได้รับบทเรียน แต่ผมไม่โทษเขาหรอก ถ้าพูดตรงๆ ไปตั้งแต่แรก อาจไม่ต้องรอจนกระทั่งถึงเมื่อคืนนี้ก็เป็นได้

               “ขอโทษ”

               “นายเพิ่งพูดเองว่ามันไม่ใช่ความผิดของใครทั้งนั้น” ผมทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างๆ เขาบนขอบเตียง แล้วเอื้อมแขนอ้อมไปด้านหลัง คล้ายว่าจะโอบกอดทอมผู้แสนอ่อนโยนคนนี้ไว้ให้ได้นานที่สุด

               “โทษที มันติดปากน่ะ”

               “อีกแล้ว”

               “ขอ—”

 

คราวนี้ผมจะไม่ปล่อยให้เขาพูดอะไรได้ง่ายๆ อีกแล้ว

 

               “คริส—” เขาหอบหายใจตอนผมเปิดโอกาสให้เขาส่งเสียงประท้วงออกมา ใบหน้าขาวใต้หนวดเคราเข้มกลายเป็นสีแดงเรื่อหลังริมฝีปากของเราผละออกจากกัน ทอมขยำเสื้อผมเต็มสองฝ่ามือ

               “คิดให้ดีก่อนพูดนะ เพราะฉันจะไม่เปิดโอกาสให้นายพูดอะไรได้บ่อยนักหรอก” ผมเอ่ยกระซิบยั่วเย้าที่ริมหูของเขา และทั้งที่เรายังหอบหนัก ทอมกลับไม่มี ทีท่าจะต่อต้านเลยสักนิด “ทอม?”

               “รู้แล้ว...” ทอมพึมพำอู้อี้ มือหนึ่งของเขาเลื่อนมาประคองตรงหลังคอของผม นิ้วหัวแม่มือลูบผ่านรอยต่อบริเวณสันกรามกับติ่งหู

 

ยังไม่ทันที่ผมจะได้ทำอะไรต่อ เขาก็ก้าวขาข้างหนึ่งของเขาข้ามหน้าตัก แล้วผลักไหล่ผมลงกับเตียงอย่างนุ่มนวล ท่อนแขนทั้งสองข้างขนาบศีรษะ ฝ่ามือรวบขยำผ้าปูเตียงแน่นจนผมรู้สึกได้ ผมเงยหน้าขึ้น สบตากับเขาที่กึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอนคร่อมตัวผมอยู่ ความต้องการของเราตรงกัน ผมรู้ได้ในทันทีเมื่อความหมายเบื้องหลังนัยน์ตาคู่ที่แสนคุ้นเคยนั้นชัดเจน

 

               “นายมีงานช่วงเช้านี่” ทอมเม้มปาก ผ่อนลมหายใจ ขณะไล่ปลายนิ้วปัดปอยผมของผมที่ปรกข้างขมับทัดใบหู “ที่จริง... ฉันว่าเราควร _หยุด_ —”

 

อย่างที่บอกว่าผมจะไม่เปิดโอกาสให้เขาพูดมากนัก และครั้งนี้ก็เช่นกัน จนกระทั่งลมหายใจของเรารวมกันเป็นหนึ่งเดียว

 

               “นายจะบอกให้หยุด ทั้งที่นายเป็นคนเปิดประตูห้องให้ฉันเข้ามาเองแท้ๆ เนี่ยนะ? เชื่อนายเลย”

               “ก็...”

               “ขึ้นอยู่กับนายแล้วกัน ฉันยังไงก็ได้”

               “นายผลักภาระให้ฉันเป็นคนตัดสินใจ ทั้งที่นายก็รู้คำตอบของฉันดีอยู่แล้วนี่” เขาบ่นพึมพำด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มแผ่ว ไม่วายโขกศีรษะของเขากับศีรษะของผมเบาๆ ด้วยความหมั่นไส้

               “นายไม่พูดแล้วฉันจะรู้ได้ไง?”

 

ทอมหัวเราะในลำคออย่างรู้ทัน มือของเขาลากผ่านช่วงไหล่ของผมลงมาถึงเอว แล้วล้วงเข้าไปในกระเป๋ากางเกง หยิบกล่องอะไรบางอย่างที่ผมพกติดตัวมาด้วยเหมือนคาดการณ์ได้ล่วงหน้า

 

               “แล้วนี่อะไร?” เขากระซิบเสียงพร่าที่ข้างหู หรี่ตามองผมอย่างมีเลศนัย

               “...ถุงยางไง” ผมยักคิ้ว ยิ้มให้ทั้งปากและตา ก่อนจะฉกกล่องกระดาษในมือของเขาแล้วฉวยโอกาสหอมแก้มทอมฟอดใหญ่ “แสดงว่าเราคิดตรงกัน”

               “ใช่ แต่ไม่ทั้งหมด...” ทอมรีบลุกออกจากตัวผมแล้วเดินไปอีกทางค้นข้าวของในตู้เสื้อผ้าของตัวเองเหมือนไม่ได้รู้สึกเดือดร้อนอะไร เป็นผมเสียอีกที่ถูกปล่อยให้อารมณ์ค้างเติ่งอยู่อย่างนั้นจนต้องเป็นฝ่ายเรียกร้องความสนใจแทน

               “เฮ้...”

 

ทันทีที่เขาได้ยินเสียงของผม ก็หันกลับมาพร้อมกับโยนขวดอะไรบางอย่างมาให้ ผมคว้าเอาไว้ทันก่อนมันจะกระแทกศีรษะของผมพอดิบพอดี

 

พออ่านฉลากถึงได้รู้ว่ามันคือเจลหล่อลื่น เงยหน้าขึ้นมาอีกที ลมหายใจอุ่นอ่อนจากเขาก็ผ่อนกระทบผิวแก้มของผมแล้ว

 

               “ทอม—”

               “ฉันไม่ให้นายเปลี่ยนใจแล้วนะ” เขาว่าแบบนั้น แล้วประกบริมฝีปากแนบกับริมฝีปากของผมโดยไม่รอคำตอบ พร้อมกับที่ฝ่ามือขาวเทียวท่องไปทั่วร่าง   ผลักอกผมลงกับที่นอนอีกครั้งแบบไม่ให้ตั้งตัว ดึงรั้งขอบกางเกงของผมให้ร่นลงไปจนสุดปลายเท้าก่อนโยนมันไว้ข้างเตียง “คริส”

 

ลมหายใจของเราเริ่มร้อนขึ้น เจือปนด้วยเสียงเฉอะแฉะจากริมฝีปากที่ประกบปิดทับ คาบเกี่ยว วนซ้ำไปมาราวกับไม่รู้จักคำว่าเพียงพอ ผมเพียรพยายามเสาะหาความร้อนที่มากกว่าเดิมจากปากของเขา ขณะเดียวกัน ทอมก็ไม่ได้ปล่อยให้ผมเป็นฝ่ายคุมเชิงไปทั้งหมด เหมือนการแสดงภาพยนตร์ที่ต้องส่งบทต่อเนื่องกันไปมา เขารู้จังหวะการเคลื่อนไหวของผม และผมก็รู้ดีว่าจะตอบโต้อย่างไรให้ถูกใจเขา

 

ระยะเวลาเก้าปีที่เราอยู่ด้วยกัน ความรักของเราถูกถ่ายทอดออกมาอย่างละเมียดละไมผ่านสัมผัสเร่าร้อนทางร่างกาย โดยไม่ได้คำนึงว่ามันจะสิ้นสุดลงเมื่อไหร่ หรือแม้กระทั่งเริ่มต้นจากตอนไหน ค่ำคืนนี้จะอีกยาวไกลเพียงไร ผมคิดว่าทั้งผมและทอมคงไม่ได้ใส่ใจกับมันมากนักหรอก

 

ที่ควรจะใช้เวลาจดจ่อกับมันมากกว่าคือร่างกายทุกส่วนของเขาต่างหาก และหลังจากเรากำจัดสิ่งกีดขวางทั้งหมดโดยการโยนมันไว้ข้างเตียง ผมก็ใช้เวลาทุกวินาทีเก็บเกี่ยวรายละเอียดบนเรือนร่างนั้นอย่างคุ้มค่า ตั้งแต่ปอยผมหยิกเป็นลอนสีน้ำตาลเข้มที่ลู่ลงแนบศีรษะด้วยความชื้น ลานหน้าผากเกลี้ยงเกลา หัวคิ้วที่ตกลู่ รอยเส้นนูนเด่นบนโหนกแก้ม เรื่อยไปจนถึงสันกรามประดับด้วยไรเคราแดงครึ้ม ทุกส่วนบนใบหน้า ไม่มีส่วนไหนเลยที่ปราศจากสัมผัสแผ่วผิวด้วยริมฝีปากของผมซึ่งบรรจงแตะลงไปบนผิวกายของเขาอย่างทะนุถนอม ประหนึ่งเป็น _ของรักของหวง_ ที่ใครก็จับต้องไม่ได้ นอกจาก _ผม_

 

               “นาย—โอเคนะ?” ผมอดไม่ได้จึงเอ่ยปากถาม พรมจูบที่ข้างขมับชื้นเหงื่อของทอมแทนคำปลอบโยน และถึงจะถามไปตามตรง ผมไม่แน่ใจนักว่าคนอย่างทอมจะยอมตอบตามความจริง

               “อืม” เขาตอบอย่างเรียบง่าย เหมือนที่ผมคาดเดาได้ไม่มีผิด แต่มือของเขาที่สอดประสานกับมือของผมให้คำตอบแตกต่างออกไปในจังหวะที่เขาค่อยๆ  กดร่างของตัวเองลง “ม–ไม่เป็นไร...”

               “ทอม ถ้าไม่ไหวก็หยุดก่อ—”

               “มาถึงขั้นนี้แล้ว จะบอกให้ล้มเลิกง่ายๆ งั้นเหรอ?” ทอมสูดลมหายใจเข้าเฮือกใหญ่ ในขณะที่ส่วนกลางกายของผมเริ่มรู้สึกถึงความร้อนอันน่าอึดอัดซึ่งบีบรัดจนคับแน่นไปหมด “ _ไม่มีทางหรอก_ ”

 

ไอ้เรื่องที่ไม่ยอมแพ้อะไรง่ายๆ ของทอมนี่ก็น่าห่วงไม่แพ้กัน แต่ผมก็ไม่ได้อยู่ในจุดที่จะเอ่ยคัดค้านเขาได้หรอก เพราะผมเข้าใจความรู้สึกของเขาดีเลยล่ะ

 

ทอมยึดมือทั้งสองข้างของผมไว้แล้วตรึงมันลงกับที่นอน เขาผ่อนลมหายใจออกอย่างเชื่องช้าขณะรับเอาส่วนหนึ่งของผมเข้าไปด้วยความช่วยเหลือจากเจลหล่อลื่นที่เราใช้ตอนก่อนหน้า

 

ผมปล่อยให้เขาเป็นคนจัดแจงท่าทางของตัวเองอยู่พักใหญ่ จนเขาเริ่มรู้สึกชินกับมัน รู้สึกชินกับ _ผม_

 

กระทั่งเขาเริ่มขยับร่างกายขึ้นลงเป็นจังหวะ ฝ่ามือของเขาบีบกำมือของผมแน่น ทว่าแรงนั้นยังไม่เท่ากับที่เขาบีบรัดผมด้านล่าง ผิวกายส่วนที่เสียดสีกันเจือเสียงเฉอะแฉะน่าอายในทุกคราวที่ร่างกายของเราสอดประสานเป็นหนึ่งเดียว ลมหายใจร้อนผ่อนพ่นลงข้างหู เสียงกระซิบแว่วหวิวแปร่งปร่าปะปนกับเสียงครางกระเส่า หน้าอกของเขายกขึ้นสูงยามที่ปอดรับอากาศอัดเข้าภายใน ไม่แน่ใจว่าร้องขอวิงวอน หรือออดอ้อนผ่านท่าทางอันยั่วยวน เกินกว่าที่ผมจะหักห้ามใจ และปล่อยมันผ่านไปราวกับบทสนทนาระหว่างเรา ณ ขณะนั้นไร้ถ้อยวาจาจากปากของทอม

 

               “ทอม” ผมกัดฟัน พ่นลมหายใจลอดออกมาอย่างยากลำบากขณะไล่สายตามองเขาที่นั่งอยู่บนตัวผม หัวเข่าทั้งสองของเขาวางขนาบสีข้าง ร่างกายช่วงบนขยับยกขึ้นแล้วลดระดับต่ำลงจนสะโพกของเรากระทบกัน “ _ทอม_ —”

               “นายหยุดฉันตอนนี้ไม่ได้หรอกนะ” ทอมลอบหัวเราะ พร้อมกับที่โน้มตัวลงแล้วกระซิบแผ่วพร่า ริมฝีปากเปียกชื้นพรมจูบทั่วใบหน้าของผม ก่อนจบลงที่ปลายจมูก

 

เสียงหอบหายใจของทอมคล้ายเป็นตัวกระตุ้นที่ปลุกปั่นให้สติของผมปั่นป่วนได้  ไม่เคยพลาด และดูเหมือนว่าเขาจะรู้ความจริงข้อนี้ มิหนำซ้ำ ยังรู้วิธีใช้ประโยชน์จากมันเป็นอย่างดี

 

ที่จริง ถึงเขาจะไม่ได้จงใจใช้ประโยชน์จากมัน ผมก็ยินดีเป็นฝ่ายเสียผลประโยชน์โดยสมัครใจ

 

               “เหนื่อยรึยัง?” ผมกระซิบเย้าแหย่กลั้วเสียงหัวเราะในลำคอ แต่เราก็เหงื่อกาฬไหลต่างน้ำกันทั้งคู่

 

ทอมบีบมือผมอีกครั้งในจังหวะที่โคนขาของเขารับกับช่วงเอวของผมที่ยกขึ้นตาม

 

               “ _คริส_ —”

               “หืม?”

               “นายมีงานพรุ่งนี้เช้า—” ผมไม่คิดว่าเขายังมีเรื่องนี้อยู่ในหัวด้วยซ้ำ ทั้งที่เป็นฝ่ายเริ่มเองแท้ๆ ความละเอียดรอบคอบและคิดเผื่อคนอื่นมากเกินไปของเขามันช่าง… “ให้ฉันทำ— _พระเจ้า_ ”

 

ช่างน่าแกล้งเสียให้เข็ด

 

เขาปล่อยมือผม เปลี่ยนมาใช้ปลายนิ้วลากผ่านช่วงไหล่ ไล่ไปจนจบที่เอว จับยึดมันไว้ก่อนเขาขยับยกสะโพกขึ้นอีกครั้ง พอเขาทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวลงมา ฝ่ามือทั้งสองข้างก็ออกแรงบีบกล้ามเนื้อของผมเพื่อผ่อนระบายความอึดอัด พร้อมกับการพยายามรับเอาตัวตนของผมเข้าไป เติมเต็มส่วนที่ขาดหายของกันและกันได้พอดิบพอดี

 

ผมฉวยมือของเขาขึ้นมากอบกุมไว้ในมือของผม จรดริมฝีปากประทับอย่างรักใคร่บนหลังมือข้างนั้น ขณะเดียวกันอีกมือหนึ่งที่ว่างก็ไม่ได้ปราศจากหน้าที่ เมื่อกำรวบส่วนหนึ่งของร่างกายของทอมไว้ บีบเค้นสลับผ่อนคลายเป็นจังหวะรับกับการเคลื่อนไหวของเขาอย่างรู้งาน เชี่ยวชาญและช่ำชอง

 

               “คริส”

 

เขาเรียกชื่อผมอีกครั้ง สลับกับคำอุทานว่า _พระเจ้า_ —ผมจะถือว่าเขาพูดถึงเทพเจ้าสายฟ้า หรือ _ธอร์_ ซึ่งก็คือ _ผม_

 

ทีแรกผมคิดว่าจะลองนับจำนวนครั้งที่ชื่อของผมออกจากปากของเขา แต่พอถึงเวลาจริง มันกลับเยอะเกินไป—ยังไม่รวมช่วงที่สติของผมหล่นหายระหว่างทางจนลืมนับ บางทีอาจจะบ่อยกว่าจำนวนครั้งที่เขาพูดชื่อผมตลอดระยะเวลาเก้าปีที่ผ่านมาเลยก็เป็นได้

 

ใช่ว่าผมจะไม่ชอบเสียเมื่อไหร่ ออกจะกลับกันเสียอีก เพราะเสียงหอบกระเส่าของเขายามที่มันปะปนกับชื่อของผมช่างเย้ายวนอย่างน่าประหลาด และเอาหัวผมเป็นประกัน _ผมหวงเขามาก_ และไม่ต้องการให้ใครหน้าไหนก็ตามได้ยินเสียงของเขาแบบนี้ นอกจากผมเพียงคนเดียว

 

               _เพราะเขาเป็นของผม_

 

               “ทอม”

               “อ–อะไร?”

               “นายรักฉันหรือเปล่า?”

               “ที่ผ่านมายังชัดเจนไม่พอ?” เขาหอบหายใจ สบตากับผมอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตาย “นายคิดว่าฉันใจง่าย แล้วมีเซ็กซ์กับใครพร่ำเพรื่อขนาดนั้นเลย?”

               “แค่อยากได้ยินคำยืนยันจากปากนายอีกที” และผมก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะทำตัวเอาแต่ใจ ในเมื่อก่อนหน้านี้เขาเอาแต่จดจ่ออยู่กับร่างกายมากกว่าใบหน้าหล่อเหลาราวเทพเจ้าของผม

               “ฉันรักนาย” ทอมสวนทันควัน ร่างทั้งร่างของเขาหอบโยน หยาดเหงื่อ เม็ดพรายที่ผุดขึ้นตามร่องกล้ามเนื้อล้อกับแสงโคมไฟ “คริสโตเฟอร์ เฮมสเวิร์ธ... _ฉันรักนาย_ และถ้ามันยังชัดเจนไม่พอ ฉันจะทำให้นายเห็—”

               “พอแล้ว” สายตาของเขาที่มองกลับมาแทนคำตอบทุกอย่าง กระชับและชัดเจนกว่าคำพูดใด ผมรู้ดีว่านี่ไม่ใช่การแสดง “ถึงตาฉันทำให้นายเห็นบ้างล่ะ”

 

ผมไม่เปิดโอกาสให้ทอมคัดค้าน ขณะจับเอวเขาพลิกลงกับเตียง คว้าเอาหมอนใบโตสอดเข้าใต้สะโพก แล้วไล่พรมจูบจากข้อเท้าไปจนถึงโคนขาขาว เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาผม หน้าอกสมส่วนยกขึ้นและยุบลงตามจังหวะหอบหายใจ สายตาเว้าวอนร้องขอความเห็นใจเมื่อความอึดอัดในร่างกายที่ถูกปลุกเร้ายังไม่ได้รับการปลดปล่อยออกมา

 

               “คริส” เขาเรียกผมอีกครั้ง ขณะใช้มือเปะปะข้างลำตัว ควานหามือของผมเพื่อจับยึดไว้แล้วเราก็ประสานนิ้วมือเข้าด้วยกัน

               “จะเปลี่ยนใจเหรอ?”

               ทอมยกขาของเขาวางพาดบนไหล่ แล้วก็แค่นหัวเราะใส่ผม ยักคิ้วท้าทายกันซึ่งๆ หน้า รอยยิ้มใต้หนวดเครานั่นถึงจะดูละมุนแต่ก็มีความร้ายกาจของเทพแห่งเล่ห์ลวงแฝงไว้ไม่เคยเปลี่ยน “นายนั่นแหละ จะเปลี่ยนใจเหรอ?”

               “นายหยุดฉันไม่ได้แล้วนะ” ผมถามย้ำอีกครั้ง แต่ถ้าจะให้ยอมรับกัน  ตามตรง ผมไม่ได้ตั้งสติรอฟังคำตอบของเขานักหรอก

               “ยังไม่ได้พูดซักคำว่าจะให้หยุด” เขาผ่อนลมหายใจ ยกศีรษะขึ้นเล็กน้อยแล้วจูบผมที่ข้างใบหู กระซิบยั่วเย้าด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำพร่าเลือนเจือกับเสียงหอบหายใจจนยากจะจับความหมายของคำพูด “นายนั่นแหละ เมื่อไหร่จะเริ่ม?”

 

แต่คำตอบของเขาชัดเจนตั้งแต่เราสบตากันแล้ว และเขาก็มั่นใจว่าผมรู้ดี

 

ผมตรึงมือของเขาทั้งสองข้างไว้เหนือศีรษะ ขณะขยับเขยื้อนกายไปด้านหน้า ทอมหลุดเสียงครางทุ้มหวานออกมากี่ครั้งผมไม่ทันได้ใส่ใจ อาจเทียบเคียงได้กับเสียงของที่นอนซึ่งกระทบกับหัวเตียง นั่นอาจเป็นตัวเลขที่แม่นยำกว่าเพราะใน  บางคราวเสียงของเขาก็ถูกปิดกั้นด้วยริมฝีปากของผม แต่ที่แม่นยำที่สุดคงเป็นเสียงของผิวกายเปลือยเปล่าของผมที่กระทบกับร่างของเขา ทั้งฉะฉาน ดุดัน หรือเร่งเร้า ขณะเดียวกันก็แฝงความเอาแต่ใจซึ่งแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของไว้อย่างเต็มเปี่ยม

 

               “คริส— _คริส_ ”

               “ฉันดีใจนะ” ผมกระซิบ ไม่เชิงตัดพ้อ ก็แค่บ่นพึมพำให้เขาฟัง น้ำเสียง  สั่นพร่าปะปนกับเสียงของร่างกายเบื้องล่างที่สอดประสานอย่างลึกซึ้ง “ดีใจที่นาย กลับมายิ้มได้อย่างเคยแล้ว”

               “ขอให้ _รู้ไว้_ —” เสียงของทอมขาดห้วงไป ในขณะที่ผมเร่งพาเขาเข้าสู่ช่วงสุดท้ายของความสัมพันธ์ทางกายที่เชื่อมใจเราเข้าด้วยกัน ผมทันเห็นรอยยิ้มมุมปากของเขาก่อนที่เราจะจูบกันอีกครั้ง “ว่านั่นเป็นเพราะ _นาย_ ”

 

กระทั่งลมหายใจ รวมถึงร่างกายของเราร้อนรุ่มราวกับเหล็กไหลที่ถูกหลอมรวมให้กลายเป็นหนึ่งเดียว

 

**è**

 

ผมตื่นขึ้นตอนเสียงนาฬิกาปลุกในโทรศัพท์ทำหน้าที่ของมันตามเวลาที่ตั้งไว้ แสงแดดรำไรฉาบทับเปลือกตา พร้อมกับไออุ่นจากร่างกายอีกร่างหนึ่งในอ้อมแขน เป็นสิ่งยืนยันว่าเรื่องเมื่อคืนที่ผ่านมานั้นไม่ใช่ความฝัน

 

ไม่ใช่อีกต่อไปแล้ว...

 

               “อรุณสวัสดิ์ คริส”

 

เจ้าของเสียงง่วงงุนในอ้อมแขนของผมเงยหน้าขึ้น ปอยผมหยิกฟูกระดกไหวโดยที่เจ้าตัวมองไม่เห็น ผมถือวิสาสะยกมือขึ้นตบมันลงเบาๆ ก่อนประทับริมฝีปากลงบนลานหน้าผากของทอม

 

               “อรุณสวัสดิ์ ทอม”

 

และจบเช้าวันนั้นด้วยจูบอุ่นหวานรับอรุณ

 

 

—END

 

**Author's Note:**

> แดรบเบิลแบบรีบๆ ฮือ อาจจะมีต่อมั้ย ไม่รู้ อู้งานแล้วก็เวิ่นเว้อมากๆ ต้องขออภัยล่วงหน้าด้วยถ้าอ่านไม่รู้เรื่อง ฮือ ฟฟฟฟ


End file.
